Feelings Unexpected
by Carlos.J
Summary: Henrik Hanssen and Serena Campbell are colleagues who have always had a fractious relationship. Is there a chance of that changing? (First FanFic...be gentle...)
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch" Serena spat as she looked up from under her desk.

"That sounded like quite the bump" Ric replied, "Are you ok?"

"I am absolutely fine" said Serena, as she slowly crawled out from under the desk and took a seat in her office chair. "I just need to find my bloody necklace" she whined as Ric began to move towards her desk

"Well are you sure you left it in here? I mean, I know I saw it on you before Theatre, but not since." he sighed as he bent down to sweep the floor

"Thanks for the keen observation, where would I be without you!?" Serena drawled as she looked over to where Ric was standing. "Well it has to be here", Serena snapped, "Where else would it be!?"

"Okay, I take your point...I'll help you look for it"

"I don't _need _your help!" shouted Serena. "It's only a necklace and I will find it in my own bloody time!" she leant back in her chair and exhaled, silently cursing herself for venting on the one person she knew was in her corner.

"Okay, well let me know if you change your mind" whispered Ric as he left their office as quickly as possible. He knew how to handle Serena in these moment, and the best approach he had found was to allow her to cool off in her own time.

Serena exhaled loudly as she glanced towards the door that Ric had just exited through. She didn't want to alienate him, but sometimes he got too close. She leant back in her chair and allowed herself a few moments of respite before there was a rather harsh knock on the door.

"Yes" called Serena without even opening her eyes. She assumed it would be Arthur Digby or Chantelle come to update her on her patient Mrs Patmore.

"Ms Campbell...Sorry to intrude on what is obviously a rare moment of peace." stated Hanssen as Serena's eyes violently flashed open and she sat up straight in her chair

"Not at all Mr Hanssen...to what do I owe the pleasure?" she purred as she sensed his discomfort with the situation

"Mr Spence told me you may need my assistance with an elective this afternoon? Mrs Clayfoot?" the CEO inquired as Serena desperately tried to gather her wits

"Umm Yes..I mean...The operation seems straightforward enough but seeing as you have treated her before, numerous times, she has obviously asked after you." Serena paused as she noticed the hint of a smirk forming on Hanssen's lips. "Therefore, I thought it correct to include you on any further surgery." she concluded as she watched the cogs tick over in his brain.

"Yes, quite right Ms Campbell. I will return by 2pm with ample time to scrub-in." Hanssen declared before turning on the spot and heading to the door. "Oh, and Ms Campbell..." Hanssen said before turning back to face the Consultant, "Perhaps in future you would check your pockets before you leave my office...this is becoming quite a habit of yours." Hanssen dug his hand into his trouser pocket before retrieving Serena's necklace. She watched grumpily as he gently placed it on the desk in front of her. "You never know," he smirked, "Next time it could be something much more important." With that, Hanssen disappeared out of the office leaving Serena to feel like a complete and utter idiot. Great.

* * *

Henrik Hanssen strolled back to his office after returning Serena's necklace. He would never understand how somebody could be so completely and utterly useless with a memory of their own movements and with regards to their possessions, but be able to recall hundreds of various medical diagnoses and thesis at any given moment. He smiled to himself as he reached his office and sat at his desk. He had sat gazing at the necklace for at least half an hour before finally deciding to return it to Serena. He didn't know whether it would be advantageous for him to return it to her on her territory or to call her to his domain. In the end, he decided it would be better for him to visit Keller as he would need to discuss the later elective anyway.

Hanssen switched on his laptop and was instantly bombarded with e-mails. There were several regarding the following morning's 7am meeting and whether or not the time could be pushed back...a definite no...everything else was about the upcoming Board Members meeting at the end of the week. Hanssen really did not want to attend this particular meeting. He had been told by Cunningham, in no uncertain terms, that there was a severe lack of faith in his leadership skills. Apparently 'a number' of sources had approached Cunningham and expressed their concerns with how the Hospital was being run. Hanssen sighed and closed the email programme, the last thing he needed at the moment was to begin to doubt the integrity of his staff members. Logically, he knew some members of staff had felt the need to speak to Cunningham about him, he simply wished it wasn't who he thought it was.

His pager began beeping furiously, snapping him out of his current thoughts. Serena Campbell. Hanssen stood up and stalked out of his office, realising it must be an emergency if she warranted calling him. As he stepped onto the ward, Hanssen spotted Serena heading towards the nurses' station. He quickly walked over to her and noticed her visibly exhale at his presence.

"Ms. Campbell. I received a page." stated Hanssen.

"Yes, unfortunately Mrs Clayfoot appears to have developed a temperature and is complaining of abdominal pain. As you know, she is here today for an elective hernia procedure, but I am not convinced that this is what's causing her pain." Serena pulled up a copy of a previous ultrasound and one done this morning and showed them to Hanssen. "This scan was done on her previous visit 8 weeks ago, this one was done this morning. Notice the changes?" she asked as she pointed out her areas of concern.

"Shading." mumbled Hanssen. "Did you do an endoscopy at the time of the ultrasound?" asked Hanssen as Serena looked up at him impatiently.

"Well obviously not as we didn't know there was going to be anything to worry about!" she snapped as she grabbed the scans back and replaced them in their folder. "I'll get one ordered immediately. I simply wanted your opinion." she stopped, clearly awaiting his reply.

"Once the endoscopy is done we will know a great deal more." he stated "But in my professional opinion, _this_ should now become the priority...not the elective." Hanssen watched Serena's lips twitch in obvious, if unwanted, agreement. She simply nodded and marched away, barking orders at Digby as she passed him. Hanssen turned and headed towards the lifts. If there wasn't to be an elective procedure for him to assist with then he might as well get some paperwork done. He had just stepped into the lift when he heard footsteps running towards the now rapidly-closing lift doors. He stuck out his hand to stop them from fully closing and was greeted by the sight of a very out of breath Ric Griffin.

"Thank you Mr. Hanssen." panted Ric as he tried to regain his composure. Hanssen nodded at him and simply continued facing front. Hanssen had never been any good at small talk even if he found himself in situations that required it fairly often. The lift reached his destination and he stalked to his office. As he closed the door he suddenly thought back to how Serena had reacted to his comment about the endoscopy needing to take precedence over an elective surgery. He could have sworn that she had become very angry very quickly at him, but he wasn't sure why. He walked towards his chair and sat down as he pulled the top folder off the mountain of paperwork that was once his desk. "So much red tape..." he sighed as he set about making a dent in his workload.

There was suddenly a very loud, harsh banging on the door that gave him pause as to whether he should answer. It could be important, he reasoned, and so he shouted out "Yes". A positively fuming Ms. Campbell stormed into the room, slamming the door behind her in the process. She simply stood in front of the desk, visibly livid.

"Ms. Campbell. How can I help?" asked Hanssen. He was all too aware of the famous Serena Campbell temper and silently hoped that he wasn't to blame for the outburst that was to come.

"What did you mean up there?" she demanded as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Ms. Campbell."

"On Keller. Why did you feel it necessary to tell me to put the endoscopy procedure before the elective!? Do you really think I couldn't have understood that for myself?" she asked as she angrily stared at Hanssen.

"I merely sought to give you my opinion Ms. Campbell. I was not insinuating anything about your talent or prowess as a Medical Professional." Hanssen tried to diffuse the situation before it got any further. Serena appeared to calm slightly at his comments, but soon bit back with a snappy retort.

"So you didn't say that because you think that I am completely blinkered when it comes to Keller? That I am completely obsessed and driven by my electives? That I don't have the time to change my Theatre schedules for additional procedures? None of that factored into your oh-so-wise opinion?"

Serena continued to stare into Hanssen's eyes and he noticed a flicker of hurt pass through them. Of course these thoughts had occurred to him, several times over the past few months, but they hadn't today.

"No Ms. Campbell. Those concerns didn't enter my mind. It was an observation on my part, not meant to upset you. I am sorry if you feel I was in any way questioning you or your professionalism." Hanssen tried to look sorry, but he wasn't sure he'd pulled it off until Serena's shoulders appeared to lower and her breathing evened out. She slumped into the chair in front of the desk and looked over at Hanssen...she seemed to be processing something before she smiled. Hanssen returned the smile and stood up before walking around to the other side of the desk, perching on the end almost in front of Serena.

"I'm sorry if I was a bit...rash just now." Serena muttered as she lowered her gaze to her shoes. Hanssen could sense the wanted to say more, but felt unable to. He studied her silently and noticed that she didn't quite look herself today...there was something bothering her.

"Ms. Campbell, there is no reason to apologise. Upon reflection I can see how my comment could have led you to the conclusion it did. But rest assured it was not intentional." he paused "The last thing I want is to upset you." he stated before realising that again, this could be interpreted in various ways. A look of surprise passed over Serena's face before her eyes once again came to rest on Hanssen's face. He didn't know what it was, but at that moment, he really meant what he'd said. He didn't want to hurt her and he wanted her to know that. When neither of them said anything for a few moments, Hanssen decided to attempt to probe further.

"Ms. Campbell, are you quite alright? You seem different today." he spoke, as he studied her face for any hidden reaction.

"I'm fine." sighed Serena, which actually, she wasn't. Hanssen sensed this almost immediately and spoke again.

"I don't believe you are. What's happened?" he asked as Serena's eyes locked with his and he could see the insecurity lurking there, fighting to get to the surface. She shook her head and chuckled softly.

"Really, I'm fine. It's a small domestic issue which I am sure will sort itself out." she snorted as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Ms. Campbell I am sorry. I didn't mean to..." Hanssen, uncharacteristically, reached out his hand and placed it on Serena's. She was surprised by the contact from Hanssen and stood up abruptly, wiping her eyes.

"I'm needed back on Keller." she blurted as she headed towards the door.

"Ms. Campbell..." Hanssen shouted after her, as she paused at the door. "If you should need to talk..." he trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence. Serena turned around and smiled at him before nodding her head and leaving the room quickly. Once in the corridor she let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, and headed for the lift. She suddenly felt very confused indeed. When Hanssen's hand had touched hers momentarily, she had felt something...a jolt deep inside her. She laughed at the absurdity of her thoughts...it was probably just the shock of him being sympathetic, she decided, as she exited the lift and returned to whatever mayhem lay ahead on Keller.

Hanssen sat still leaning against the table, where he had been for the past 10 minutes since Serena had left his office. He had touched her. He had reached out and touched another person, not only another person, but a co-worker and Serena Campbell at that! The thing that worried Hanssen was that was not all...he had felt something. When their hands had touched, he had felt a longing, an attraction. He had to be misreading the situation. There was no way he could feel anything for a co-worker, especially Serena Campbell...could he!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Serena was stood silently looking out of her office window, a luke-warm cup of coffee snug in her hands. She was deep in thought, thinking about this morning's early meeting. She had been 10 minutes early and had entered the boardroom without knocking, assuming she was first there. She walked in as Hanssen and Ric appeared to be deep in conversation, both looked up in surprise at her entrance. Ric looked at the floor sheepishly but Hanssen stood up straighter and acknowledged her.

"Ah, Ms. Campbell. Have you not learnt to knock before entering a room with a closed door during your many years as Consultant? Or do you feel whatever is happening in any given room is your business to intrude on?" Serena's eyes widened slightly as she was completely unprepared for Hanssen's outburst. Hanssen stood still, eyes focused on her, his face giving nothing away. She glanced at Ric who seemed to be unimpressed with the way she had been spoken to.

"Sorry Mr. Hanssen. I assumed I was here before anyone else, given that I myself am 10 minutes early." she replied evenly, not wanting to get into a shouting match moments before the other Heads of Department would arrive. "So sorry to have intruded!" she said, before taking a deep bow and glaring at Hanssen as she left the room. Once in the corridor Serena leant against the wall and groaned. That was a reaction she had not expected from Hanssen. She knew she should have knocked, but she really didn't see it as that big of a deal. She stood leaning against the wall until she heard the tell tale chatter of Elliot Hope and Jac Naylor approaching from around the corner...

"All I am saying is we need to pull together on this one. If they want him gone then we have to stick by him...show him he has our support!" Elliot exclaimed before he turned the corner and came face to face with Serena. "Morning Ms. Campbell!" he smiled as he took up a position on the other side of the closed doors.

"Good morning Elliot...Jac." Serena nodded to both of them. "I would tell you to go on in, but after the explosion I was subjected to moments ago, I think it best we wait to be invited in." she muttered as she scoffed slightly. Jac and Elliot exchanged glances and then looked back to her.

"You haven't heard?" asked Jac as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Heard what?"

"Hanssen...the board are trying to shaft him." Jac exhaled as she leant against the wall next to Serena.

"What!?" exclaimed Serena, turning to face Elliot "Is this true?"

"It appears that little birdies have been whispering things into Cunningham's ears...a certain lack of faith in Hanssen's leadership abilities." Elliot sighed as he sniffed and rocked back on his heels, glancing up at Serena. Her face betrayed nothing. She continued looking at the wall opposite as if he hadn't even spoken. Suddenly the door swung inwards sharply and Ric exited swiftly as Hanssen called the rest of them in. Serena watched Ric race down the corridor and wondered where on earth he was going. She shook her head and entered the boardroom, taking her usual seat beside the now empty one of Ric Griffin. She took out a pen and paper and risked a quick look towards Hanssen. He was looking straight at her, but looked away once their eyes had locked. Serena busied herself making sure her pager and phone were within reach when Hanssen began the meeting.

"Thank you for all being here early today. I do appreciate you're all raring to start the day, so let's keep things short." stated Hanssen as he risked a look over at Serena...she was busy doodling on the piece of paper in front of her. "Now, I understand that Mr. Hope has a query with regards to the Hertzig project." Hanssen looked over at Elliot who simply nodded. "Right, well I'll hand things over to you then Mr. Hope."

"Thank you Mr. Hanssen." Elliot smiled as he got to his feet and began his short presentation.

* * *

Once the meeting had come to a close, Serena had stood up swiftly and gathered her belongings before feeling a presence behind her. She turned around and came up against Hanssen's chest. Serena ricocheted backwards, almost losing her balance before Hanssen's arms came out and grabbed her on either side, steadying her. Their eyes locked momentarily before Serena forced herself to look away.

"Ms. Campbell..." Hanssen began, but Serena cut across him.

"Mr. Hanssen, I have to get back to Keller, I'm expecting test results ASAP." she rambled as she made to step away from Hanssen's vice-like grip.

"Ms. Campbell I would like a word please." Hanssen looked up at the rest of the room and caught Jac staring at the both of them, intrigued. "If you'd all kindly get to wherever you need to be." Hanssen demanded before Elliot and Jac scurried from the room. The door closed and Hanssen released his grip on Serena, a look of embarrassment crossed his features momentarily. Serena straightened her shirt and stood, waiting.

"Ms. Campbell, I am sorry about my earlier outburst. It was unnecessary and I hope I haven't caused you offence." he whispered the last part as he looked into her eyes. He felt that same pull he had the previous day in his office, the same attraction to her.

"Yes, it was completely unnecessary..." she paused, scrutinising his facial expression. If she was not mistaken, she believed she could see a flicker of feeling behind his eyes. Realising how closely they were stood together, Serena took a step to the right and continued talking "I would appreciate it in future if you would refrain from speaking to me in that manner in front of other members of staff." she concluded as she gave Hanssen a cold stare.

"Yes, of course." he replied, fiddling with his glasses. Serena noticed how uncomfortable he was looking and with a smirk, she edged back closer to him.

"I hear someone's been telling Cunningham stories about you?" she enquired as he turned to face her. Hanssen wasn't sure where she was hoping this conversation would lead but he knew Serena well enough to see she was up to something.

"Just supposition and tattle-tales, Ms. Campbell. Absolutely nothing to worry about." he said. He didn't want to believe that Serena was in any way involved in the vicious rumours, but he knew how badly she wanted to succeed, and how badly she wanted to be CEO.

Serena seemed to sense what he was thinking and looked momentarily shocked. "You don't think I had anything to do with any of this, do you?" she asked as she put her bag down on the desk. "Because that really would put us right back where we were yesterday!" She struggled to keep her voice calm at the idea of Hanssen believing such a thing of her.

"I'm not sure Ms. Campbell. I haven't been told anything about the identities of the people in question, therefore it has been left to me to form my own opinions." She looked like she was ready to burst a vein and Hanssen instinctively took a step backwards. "Now, I didn't mean to imply one way or the other, but even you have to admit our relationship has been fairly...tense at times." Hanssen knew he had over-stepped the mark, but Serena would not have let the matter drop until he had answered her one way or the other.

"If you really think, for one moment that I could be _that _callous..." Serena snapped incredulously "...then maybe it's best if I leave." She headed towards the door at such a speed, Hanssen had trouble reaching her in time.

"Ms. Campbell...Please..." the use of the word please gave her reason to pause as she looked over her shoulder, before turning and leaving.

Hanssen stared after her wondering what he had just done.

Serena headed back to Keller and ordered Chantelle to go and get her a very strong coffee. Once she was alone in her office, she allowed her guard to drop. She took a deep breath and found herself fighting back tears. She went to sit at her desk and check her e-mails but couldn't focus. A soft knock at the door made her jump, as Chantelle brought her in her coffee, placed it on the desk with a packet of tissues and simply smiled knowingly before leaving. That one small gesture of understanding broke the barrier that had been keeping Serena's emotions at bay and she allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

Serena stood looking out of her office window, cradling her now luke-warm coffee and thinking back to the previous day's happenings.

She had found herself reeling from her encounter with Hanssen in his office when he had touched her hand, and quite frankly the rest of the day had been a blur. She had continued with the endoscopy for her patient Mrs Clayfoot but things hadn't turned out great. There had been some tissue which gave Serena cause for concern and she had no option but to take a sample to send for a biopsy. She knew deep down what the findings would be, she simply hated having to break the news to her patients.

She took a sip of her coffee and continued gazing out towards the Hospital gardens, so engrossed she didn't hear the office door opening behind her.

Ric stepped into the office he shared with Serena and paused upon seeing her in a clearly thoughtful position. Not wanting to disturb her, he attempted to place his bag and coat down silently before retreating back onto the ward...but not before Chantelle came bounding into the office.

"Ah Mr. Griffin! Ms. Campbell!" Chantelle chirped as she paused in the doorway next to Ric.

"Yes Chantelle...Oh, good morning Ric..." nodded Serena, having been snapped out of her trance, before moving towards her desk.

"I have Mrs. Clayfoot's biopsy results here, apologies for the delay!" she smiled as she handed the folder to Serena. With another flash of her smile, she bounced back out onto the ward, leaving Ric and Serena alone. Serena set about opening the results whilst Ric hung up his coat and took his bag to his desk. He heard a deep sigh from across the room and looked up to see Serena throw the results onto the desk before picking up her coffee and taking a few quick gulps.

"Serena...is everything alright?" asked Ric, indicating the discarded results.

"Mrs. Clayfoot, 62 year old patient, was one of my electives before she began displaying worrying symptoms. Turns out she has stomach cancer...fairly advanced from the look of things." She leant back in her chair and put her hand to her throat, breathing silently. Ric understood how she was feeling. Having to tell a patient that although they had come in for a 'routine procedure', they were in fact leaving with something much different, was incredibly difficult. Patients reacted in different ways to the news and at times it could be quite hard to remain professionally unattached.

"Do you need a secondary on this?" asked Ric, offering her his support without spelling it out. Serena looked over to him and smiled

"Thanks Ric, but Hanssen is already involved with this patient's care...more's the pity! I don't think he'd take kindly to being replaced." she smirked, before standing and grabbing for the test results. She took out her phone and dialled Hanssen's number, he picked up on the 4th ring.

"Ms. Campbell." A statement rather than a greeting but she didn't expect anything else.

"Mr. Hanssen. Any chance you could come on up to Keller? We have Mrs. Clayfoot's results..." Ric heard her pause, evidently Hanssen was speaking on the other end "Well this is important..." she began to get irritated as she paced the room. "I understand, I will give her the results myself." with an exasperated sigh she hung up and thrust the phone back into her pocket.

"I take it our illustrious leader is held up elsewhere?" asked Ric as he studied Serena's face; she looked different today...troubled.

"He is in a meeting with Mr. Cunningham that apparently could not wait." she spat as she headed towards the door. "So it's down to muggins here to give _our _patient the bad news." she grumbled before marching onto the ward. Ric watched her go and felt there was clearly something she was not telling him. Something had happened and she was doing her typical 'I don't need anyone, I can look after myself' routine. Ric admired her for her strength, among other things, but sometimes he felt she was too stubborn. It was clear she needed somebody, but she would never admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Thank you so very much for all the reviews! It means a lot that people are actually taking the time to read this... I hope you all enjoy the update! :) )**

**Chapter 3**

Serena stepped onto Keller and made a beeline for her patient Mrs. Clayfoot. She always dreaded this part of the job, but she knew she was more than capable of remaining professional.

"Mrs. Clayfoot, good morning. I trust you had an uneventful night?" Serena asked as she squirted some hand-sanitiser into her left hand before rubbing them together.

"Yes thank you Ms. Campbell. How are you today?" asked Mrs. Clayfoot, beaming up brightly at Serena.

"I am fine, thank you for asking." she replied as she moved to the side of the bed so she could lower her voice. "Mrs. Clayfoot..." she began

"Julia, please." she scolded.

"Ok, Julia. I have here the results of your biopsy, remember I mentioned that we had sent some tissue to the lab for analysis?" Julia nodded "Well, I am sorry to have to inform you that cancerous cells were detected in the removed tissue." Serena paused to allow her words to sink in. Julia simply took a deep breath and motioned for her to continue. "Now, as a result of this, I would like to send you for a CT scan so we can get a better picture of what we are dealing with. The mass itself will need further testing and should the results indicate a significant area affected, then I should like to refer you to a Specialist immediately. The sooner treatment is started, the better the chances." Serena looked down at the frail-looking woman in the bed before her, she hadn't said a word yet. Serena reached out and rested her hand on Julia's forearm. "Is there anyone I can call for you? To come and support you?" she asked as Julia met her gaze.

"My daughter. We...we haven't spoken in so long." Julia motioned for Serena to reach for her handbag which she proceeded to rifle through until she retrieved a battered pink diary. "Here's her number." Julia pointed to the corner of the page containing the number. "It's been too long." Julia whispered as she began fiddling nervously with the blanket covering her. Serena re-positioned the bedside chair before taking a seat and waited for Julia to continue. "It's been 12 years... We were on the phone, I said something she didn't like, she hung up and I never called back. It's stupid I know, but we're both so stubborn." Julia sighed and closed her eyes briefly before continuing "All that time, wasted. Twelve years just thrown away." she dropped her hands in her lap and looked at Serena.

"It's not too late for you to build bridges, you know." Serena smiled. "Trust me, I've been there." she chuckled.

"I can't make up for all that time, for allowing her to feel unwanted for all those years. My stupid pride!" Julia exclaimed as she hit the bed in frustration. Serena stood up and leant close to Julia

"I'm going to go and call her myself, okay? What's her name?"

"Deborah." Julia replied before smiling and thanking her. Serena walked over to the nurses' station and dialled the number in front of her. The phone was answered and Serena took a deep breath "Hello is that Deborah?...My name is Serena Campbell, I am a Consultant at Holby City General Hospital. We have your mother admitted here and I think it would be a wise decision to get yourself down here..."

* * *

Ric was sat at his desk just finishing up his paperwork when Serena entered with an arm-load of files which she proceeded to drop onto her desk before turning to face Ric.

"Fancy going to get a coffee?" she asked, as she picked up her handbag from under the desk.

"You read my mind!" he joked as he stood up and followed her out of their office and towards the lifts. "Serena, are you ok?" he asked as he noticed she was looking quite tired and fed-up.

"All in good time." she smiled as she pushed the button for the ground floor.

Once they had bought their coffees, they exited the Hospital building and went and sat at one of the picnic benches in the garden. Serena wrapped her hands around her coffee cup, relishing the warmth spreading through them. Ric watched her intently, waiting for her to tell him what was going on with her. She looked across at him and exhaled before speaking.

"It's Eleanor." she said finally, taking a sip of her coffee and relaxing slightly. "She's due to be starting University in just under a month and yesterday..." she paused, taking another sip of her coffee "...yesterday she asked me what I thought if she was to live with Edward." Ric watched as the usually closed-off and formidable woman became simply a worried mother right before his eyes. He had of course seen this sight before when Eleanor had turned up on Keller drunk a few months ago and Serena had struggled when the two worlds of motherhood and Medical Consultant had crossed. He reached across the table and took her hand in his, realising how hard this must be for her. Her and Edward had not parted on the best of terms, and that was putting it lightly.

He was surprised when he felt her turn her hand, squeeze his and hold on tightly. She looked up at him and her eyes seemed to plead with him to tell her what she should do.

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her what I thought." Uh-oh bad move, thought Ric. "I told her my concerns, not because of what has happened between Edward and I...but mainly his drinking." she sighed and took another sip of her coffee.

"Did she understand your concern?" Ric asked, watching Serena closely.

"She did, but she dismissed it. You've met her, you've seen how stubborn and argumentative she can be." Serena said as she looked up at Ric, her eyes daring him to make a comment about taking after her. Instead Ric smiled and changed tact.

"I didn't realise Edward was living in Manchester." he commented as he drained the rest of his coffee, still holding Serena's hand. He realised that having that little bit of human comfort was helping her, it was grounding her.

"Neither did I." she snorted "Apparently Eleanor has known for a while. I just don't know if I can do it Ric. I don't know if I can watch her get herself mixed up in the tangled mess he calls a life." Serena was clearly very worried about Eleanor and her welfare, which Ric could completely understand.

"Serena, I can't tell you what to do. You need to do whatever you feel is best for _your _daughter."

"That's just it. If I do what I know is right and tell her she can't live with him, then I'll hurt her. Edward knows exactly what he is doing, sneaking around behind my back and planting ideas in her head. She was all for living in Halls, living the student life...then _HE _happens." Serena crushed her coffee cup and scowled at it. "When we were married, life was incredibly tough. When he wasn't getting drunk and disrupting our lives, he was out cheating on me. He was _never _a father to Eleanor. He left it all for me to do and I did it. I did a bloody good job and I _cannot_ let him ruin all of that...because he will Ric. It's what he does. He is very good at breaking things."

"I'm sorry Serena." Ric stood and went around to sit next to her, pulling her into an embrace. She reciprocated and snuggled into his neck, allowing his hand to gently stroke her face. Suddenly, she pulled back, looking up slyly at Ric.

"I'd almost forgotten...what was that with you and Hanssen this morning?" she asked, remembering how they had been deep in conversation when she had entered the boardroom. Ric laughed at her sudden change of thought.

"Oh, he was asking me about you actually." Ric replied, arching his eyebrows at the expression on her face. "He said he was concerned about a change in you and wondered if I knew anything. To be honest, I think he thought it was to do with him. You two haven't been seeing eye to eye lately." The last part was a statement more than a question. Serena leant back into Ric and considered confiding in him about how 'little moments' had been happening with Hanssen, but decided against it.

"That's ridiculous." she scoffed "Him caring about me...after the way he's been treating me lately! The jumped-up bureaucrat." she grumbled into Ric's chest. Ric laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on. We'd better go and make sure Keller is still standing." he made to stand up and Serena reached out to stop him.

"Thanks Ric." she smiled as she leant up and kissed him lightly. Ric smiled back at her and pulled her to her feet. They walked back to the Wyvern Entrance arm in arm and Serena noticed how much better she felt.

* * *

The rest of the day passed incredibly quickly, with Serena finding herself stuck in Theatre after a routine operation developed complications. When she finally stepped onto Keller it was 7pm. As she walked towards her office, she noticed Mrs. Clayfoot had a visitor so she made a detour over to Chantelle who was chatting to Arthur Digby. Upon noticing Serena making her way over to them, Arthur promptly excused himself and fled to the nurses' station; he still wasn't entirely confident being around Ms. Campbell without the support of Ric or Malick. Chantelle turned to face Serena and beamed at her.

"Ah Ms. Campbell! You look ready to go home!" Chantelle smiled.

"Thank you for that Chantelle." Serena drawled. "Is that Julia's daughter?" she nodded towards the bed at the end of the ward where the elderly patient and her young visitor were clearly deep in an emotional conversation.

"Yes! She arrived at about 4pm and she's been here ever since! Lovely isn't it." Chantelle smiled as she watched the pair embrace.

"I'm glad she decided to come, she didn't seem so sure on the phone." Serena admitted. With that, she patted Chantelle's arm and made her way to her office. She was shocked by the mounds of paperwork covering her desk, took a deep breath and decided to forget she'd seen any of it. She threw on her coat, picked up her bag and left the room, flicking the light off. There had been no sign of any of Ric's belongings so she assumed he had been lucky and managed to escape earlier.

As she was heading towards the lifts she realised she hadn't in fact been able to update Hanssen regarding Mrs. Clayfoot as they had kept missing each other all day. She grumbled to herself and headed down the stairwell to his office. She knocked loudly and waited for him to answer, silently praying he had gone home too. She was looking forward to getting home and taking a nice long bath before her inevitable confrontation with her daughter. When nobody answered, Serena smiled to herself as she spun around and continued down the stairs to the ground floor. She was just leaving the building when she heard footsteps approaching her from her right, she glanced up to see Hanssen looming over her.

"Ms. Campbell!" Hanssen exclaimed as if it were a shock to see her. "I had thought you would have been at home by now." he shifted uncomfortably, clearly itching to continue on towards his car, so Serena began walking again.

"Unfortunately I was stuck in Theatre all afternoon, hence why I never got a chance to update you." she stated, knowing this was what he was getting at.

"Ah yes well...I had wondered." he paused, watching Serena out of the corner of his eye as they continued towards their cars. Serena unlocked her car and threw her bag across the back seat, slamming the door and exhaling loudly as she leant against it. Hanssen stood still, watching her intently. She looked up at him and realised he was waiting for her to say something.

"Uh do you want an update now?" she asked, when all she wanted to do was get home.

"If you'd be so kind, Ms. Campbell...though I do realise you must be aching to get home." the corners of his mouth twitched as he saw the long-suffering look she gave him.

"Well do you mind if we do this at Albie's? I could do with a drink." she admitted as she opened the car door and leant across the back seat to retrieve her handbag. Hanssen's eyes strayed involuntarily to her behind as she bent across the seats, appreciating the sight in front of him, before looking away sharply...ashamed of himself. Serena caught him looking away sharply and felt slightly unnerved at the thought of Hanssen looking at her intimately. She straightened herself up and locked the car before waiting whilst Hanssen stored his briefcase in the boot of his car. They both made their way silently across the dimly-lit car-park until they reached Albie's. Once they were inside, she headed straight for the bar and ordered a glass of wine for herself before turning to Hanssen and raising an eyebrow questioningly at him. He realised she wanted to know what he wanted to drink...

"I'll have the same, thank you." he nodded to the barman as he poured a second glass of red wine. Once they had their drinks, Serena led them to a table in the corner of the room, slightly more secluded. Hanssen looked around nervously, he couldn't see any obvious members of staff and he began to relax. Serena was observing him over the rim of her glass and was surprised at how relaxed he seemed.

"Well Ms. Campbell, we're here now so why don't you continue with your update." Hanssen had been apprehensive when Serena had mentioned they conduct their meeting in the pub, but now that they were here he found he was actually enjoying being in her company and wished the circumstances were less focused on work.

"Mrs. Clayfoot...we received the results of the biopsy, there are cancerous cells present in the tissue, therefore we pushed ahead with a CT scan which I have only had a quick glance at, thanks to being stuck in Theatre all afternoon, but it appears the Cancer is present in a substantial area of the stomach. Also, another mass was observed in the liver. I believe the Cancer has metastasized from the stomach to the liver...if this is the case we'll need more bloods to be sure and then an urgent referral to Oncology." Serena took a large sip of her wine and waited for Hanssen to react to her diagnosis. She expected him to pick it apart and disagree with her on _something_ but he simply nodded.

"Quite right Ms. Campbell. I shall make it my business to make it up to Keller tomorrow to second you with this patient." he declared as he drained his glass. He began to make an effort to stand up when Serena stopped him.

"One for the road, Mr. Hanssen?" she asked innocently as she emptied her own glass in one swift gulp. Hanssen pushed back his sleeve to check his watch, then looked back at the woman across from him. Her face was slightly flushed, her cheeks rosy and her eyes had a certain sparkle in them which Hanssen had only seen a few times before. He found himself drawn by those eyes and realised he didn't want to leave just yet. He smiled across the table at her and that was all the encouragement she needed; she was instantly up on her feet and heading to the bar. Hanssen watched her walk away, a view he was finding himself appreciating more and more, and chuckled softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Once again thank you for all the reviews! Your feedback is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this next little snippet!)**

**Chapter 4**

Serena opened her eyes slowly, anticipating the dull throbbing that began in her head. She gingerly turned her head to the right to look at the time and groaned loudly...8am. She shut her eyes and summoned the energy to swing her legs over the side of the bed, thus prompting her to sit upright. She was already running late and didn't see the point in rushing herself. She put her head in her hands and grimaced as she heard her bedroom door opening. She looked around and saw Eleanor standing there...a mug of coffee in her hands.

"I thought you might need this." she sighed, handing Serena the mug as she held out her other hand containing two paracetamol. "Oh and these." Serena grunted her thanks and forced herself to tip the pills to the back of her throat before washing them down with scalding hot coffee.

"Christ...!" she shouted as she felt the burning sensation spread down to her chest.

"It's coffee, mother. Of course it's hot." Eleanor scolded as she took the mug from her mother and sat beside her. "Where did you go last night?" she asked quietly, avoiding looking at her.

"I...I had a late meeting with Mr. Hanssen. We went for a drink, which seemingly turned into a few." Serena reached for her phone from the bedside table and checked for any messages...none except a few missed calls from Ric.

"I thought you were punishing me." Eleanor whispered as Serena spun to look at her, not a smart move with her pounding head.

"Why would I be punishing you?"

"Because of what I said about dad. I don't want to upset you mum, I really don't. For me, this seems like the logical thing to do." Eleanor risked a quick look at her mother who looked hurt. "It's logical because then you don't have to pay my rent, I will still be close enough to Uni to have a social life but also I will be with a parent...which ultimately means _you _can worry less!" Eleanor placed Serena's coffee on the floor before shifting her body to face her mother and taking her hands in hers. "I thought really hard about it, it wasn't a rash decision. You've taken care of me, on your own, for 18 years...I think it's time dad did his share, don't you?" Serena simply stared at her daughter and realised how proud she really was of her. She loved her daughter more than anything and only wanted what was best for her. She hadn't realised how Eleanor had been thinking of her as she had made her decision.

"Ellie, you don't have to worry about me, but it IS _my _job to worry about _you_. I didn't realise you felt you had to make allowances for me as you made this decision." Serena reached up and stroked her daughter's face.

"Mum, I always worry about you. I love you and you've been so strong through everything, I just worry sometimes that you'll need someone and I won't be here." Eleanor whispered.

"Look...I am always fine. I have always been strong and that is not about to change. I have been thinking about this a great deal and I _do_ see the benefits of you staying with your father..." she paused and took a breath "...just don't expect too much. I don't want you to be let down by him, that's all." Eleanor leant closer to her mother.

"I'm stronger and wiser than you think." she smiled and Serena laughed remembering telling her own mother something similar once upon a time. Eleanor scooted closer to her mother until she was sat on her lap. Serena rocked her daughter as she had done when she was younger and they both revelled in the bond they would always have.

* * *

The shower was invigorating and Serena couldn't bring herself to leave it. She stood under the cascading water for almost 20 minutes before she forced herself to face the world. As she was driving to work, she felt a great weight had been lifted from her after her talk with Eleanor. They had really turned a corner and now she could focus on other things...smiling, she thought back to the previous evening.

* * *

She had bought Hanssen a second drink and he had seemed in no rush to finish this one. They had chatted about various initiatives they had heard were being implemented in nearby Hospitals and whether or not Holby would benefit from any of them, before the conversation turned more serious. Serena was still smarting slightly from Hanssen's comment about whether or not he believed she had spoken to Cunningham about him. She decided now was a good time to broach the matter, whilst they were both more relaxed.

"Mr. Hanssen..."

"Henrik." he corrected her as he took a sip of his wine.

"Henrik..." Serena copied, enjoying the way it rolled off her tongue "...do you really believe I had anything to do with the rumours finding Cunningham?" Serena raised an eyebrow and awaited the answer nervously. Hanssen stared at her for a few moment before realising what he'd always known.

"No, Ms. Campbell...I really don't. I know I questioned your integrity, but I always knew deep down." he smiled as he saw a look of surprise cross her face. Of course, he was under no illusions. He knew this woman would not hesitate to feed him to the wolves, so to speak, if it meant furthering her own career. He simply didn't think it was her style, sneaking off behind his back. No...if Serena was to stab him in the back, she'd hold up a mirror so he could watch her do it.

"Thank you, Henrik." she said hoarsely. "Just one thing though...if I am calling you Henrik, then you should probably call me Serena." she looked thoughtful for a few moments before continuing "Even if I do like you acknowledging my status." she smirked as she finished her drink. Hanssen grabbed her glass and headed for the bar before she had time to protest.

Serena watched him walk over to the bar and lean against it slightly as he ordered their drinks. She had to admit, she was feeling something different for him tonight. They were both being so different with each other compared to how they were in work. She could always depend on Mr. Hanssen to disagree with her and get under her skin until she was about to explode...but Henrik was different. She found they were comfortable in each other's company, they chatted easily and had obviously begun to look at each other in a different light.

Hanssen returned from the bar and placed another large glass of wine in front of a very happy Serena.

"Henrik, you do realise we're past the point of no return?" she asked him as she noticed him freeze suddenly and stare at her nervously. Serena almost laughed at the look of panic crossing his face, knowing what he was thinking.

"In what way, Serena?" he asked carefully as he began nervously fiddling with the stem of his wine glass.

"Well, I do believe we are both well and truly over the legal drink driving limit." she whispered conspiratorially. "We'll need to find an alternative mode of transport." The look of relief washing over Hanssen's face made her giggle into her glass. She tried to disguise it, but as usual, that just made it worse. Hanssen was looking at her playfully, clearly understanding she had known what he was thinking.

"Alright Serena, very funny." he said as he watched her giggling escalating until there were tears in her eyes.

"Sorry...it was just your face...you looked TERRIFIED!" she shouted as another wave of laughter took hold of her. Hanssen found he was enjoying seeing the woman laughing and decided she needed to do it more often.

"Well wouldn't you have been terrified in my position?" he chuckled as Serena well and truly let go and her laughter began to infect him. Soon they were both laughing and turning quite a few heads. Once Serena had calmed down enough to speak she wiped her cheeks and glugged down the remainder of her wine.

"Another?" she asked Hanssen as she made to stand up, only to stumble and have to sit back down again.

"I think we've both had quite enough, don't you?" Hanssen looked at the fairly drunk woman before him. She was nodding at him and attempting to put on her coat without having to stand up, but was making a mess of it. Hanssen chortled and stood up to help her. He went and stood by her side taking hold of her hand and pulling her up towards him.

"Oops!" Serena giggled as she fell forwards into Hanssen's chest. Luckily he was more balanced than her and managed to hold her upright. He wrapped his arms around her to grab her coat and attempt to pull it up her arms. He could feel her breath on his neck and it made him pause, he looked down at her and their eyes met. She really did have the most interesting, expressive eyes he had ever seen. She smiled and continued to shrug her coat on, severing their connection. Hanssen turned to grab his own coat and then escorted her out the door.

Once they were outside, the cold wind hit them both and Serena breathed in deeply. Hanssen noticed how drunk he actually was and took a few moments to clear his head. Serena noticed a solitary taxi pulled up ahead and gestured to it.

"Shall we taxi, Mr. Hanssen?" she giggled. Hanssen smirked at the use of his formal name once again and nodded as he led her across the road. Once they were in the back of the taxi and Serena had given the driver her address, she sat back next to him and inched closer. Hanssen turned to look at her and saw those shining, beautiful eyes gleaming back at him. He knew what he wanted to do, he also knew that he shouldn't. They had both been drinking and Serena was a little worse for wear. He simply kept on gazing into her eyes then subconsciously allowed his eyes to drop to her mouth as she inched closer to him.

Serena was feeling a powerful pull towards Hanssen. She was staring into his eyes and could see his lust, but she could also see he was wrestling with his conscience. As he was clearly going to need a little coaxing, she inched even closer until she was forced to place a hand on his thigh to steady herself. She heard him gasp as he placed his hand gently over hers and snaking his other arm around her back, pulling her into him.

Hanssen's heart was pounding and his breathing was becoming faster, he could hear Serena's breathing quicken too. He took his hand and ran a finger over her clavicle, he felt her shudder at his touch. He looked back into her eyes and brought his lips closer.

Serena realised he needed her to close the distance and she did so immediately. The passion she felt as their lips touched was incredible. She could physically feel her heart hammering in her chest as she felt Hanssen raise a hand into her hair.

Hanssen couldn't believe what he was experiencing. He had never felt such a hunger or a physical attraction to someone before. He pulled her closer as she opened her mouth slightly for him to deepen the kiss. Just as things were beginning to get a little too frantic the taxi came to a stop and the driver announced they had arrived. Serena pulled away from Hanssen and, gasping, glanced up at him suggestively. Of course he would love nothing more than to drag her into her home and do anything but sleep, he thought, but not tonight. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it ever so gently. Serena seemed to understand and in fact looked slightly relieved. Hanssen opened the taxi door and helped her out, asking the driver to wait. He walked her to her door where they shared another passionate embrace. Once Serena was safely in her own home, she smiled to herself and stumbled up the stairs to bed.

* * *

As Serena pulled into her parking space, she saw Hanssen's car and realised how late she actually was.

"Oh bugger..." she muttered as she grabbed her bag and exited the car at speed. She marched into the Hospital and headed straight for the lifts. On her way up to Keller she thanked her lucky stars that there had not been an early morning meeting today. She stepped out of the lift and flew down the ward before entering her office and dumping her things on her chair. Ric looked up startled from behind his glasses.

"Well, well, it has arisen then." he smirked as Serena shot him a vicious look. "And what delights did we get up to last night to put you in such a good mood?" Ric teased as he leaned back in his chair, observing his colleague rifling through her diary.

"Oh Ha bloody Ha." she mumbled as the sped through the pages.

"Serena, are you ok?" Ric stood up and went over to her, taking the diary from her.

"Hey! Do you mind?" she snapped as he held the diary behind his back.

"Hey...just stop for a second." he said as Serena paused and exhaled loudly. "Are you ok?" he asked again.

"Yes, sorry Ric...it's just I'm late, I have to get on with ward rounds then review Mrs. Clayfoot's results and liaise with Hanssen about her treatment, PLUS I have 5 electives today." she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well first of all, ward rounds have been done. When it reached 8am and I hadn't been able to get hold of you, I realised you were going to be late so I did them. Also, I took the liberty of placing Mrs. Clayfoot's results on your desk, knowing you'd want to review them first thing." Ric looked at her smugly and she swiped her hand at him playfully.

"Oh Ric Griffin what _would_ I do without you!?" she smiled as she glanced at her desk. "Hey, where's all my paperwork gone?" she asked nervously. If that had somehow been misplaced then Hanssen would have a coronary.

"Well, our illustrious leader came by early and took half of it, the other half I did." He saw the look of sheer amazement on her face. "I was bored." he said by way of explanation. Serena laughed and this time, it reached her eyes.

"Well then, thanks to you and Mr. Hanssen, I can crack on with these results and then my electives!" Serena moved her bag and coat from her chair, dumping them on the floor, and took a seat. Ric hovered in front of her desk. "Was there anything else?" she asked him as she saw a look of curiosity cross his face.

"You're not going to tell me why you were late?" he asked, smirking. "Only, Hanssen seemed incredibly upbeat this morning."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're on about, Mr. Griffin." she said innocently. "Perhaps you'd like to saunter on back to your own desk and leave me to do my work?" she asked, a wicked grin on her face. Ric simply laughed and did as advised.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Thanks for all the reviewing you lovely people! I'm not gonna lie...this is going somewhere...I think...)**

**Chapter 5**

Hanssen was worried. He hadn't yet seen Serena since last night and didn't know how to act towards her. He assumed she would be incredibly embarrassed and feel completely awkward around him. He had stood at his office window for most of the morning, awaiting her arrival...wondering if she was going to show her face at all when suddenly there she was. Her car sped into view and pulled up sharply into her parking space, next to his own. He watched, to his amusement as she clumsily climbed out of the car, slammed the door and bolted for the Wyvern entrance. By the speed at which the tore across the car-park, Hanssen deduced she was not accustomed to being late...and clearly didn't like it. He chuckled softly to himself and thought back to the previous evening.

Hanssen was stunned, as the door closed he took a few moments to regain his composure. He couldn't believe what had just transpired between Serena and himself. Recently, he had found himself observing her more closely, his eyes on her physically as well as attempting to penetrate her thick emotional exterior. He had noticed she was a woman who was clearly brilliant at her job, was caring, but most interestingly, always appropriate. She had an uncanny ability to be able to adapt to any given situation. He admired her for that. He walked slowly back to the waiting taxi and jumped in the back, giving the driver his address. For the duration of the ride home, Hanssen smiled to himself and felt a warmth spread throughout him as he remembered the feel of her lips against his, her perfume permeating his senses. As the taxi pulled up outside his house and he went to reach for his coat, he felt a small object which proceeded to fall onto the floor. Using the light from his phone to see, Hanssen found the small object and held it up to the light...an earring. He smiled as he ran his thumb over its' surface. He paid the driver and walked briskly to his house, unlocking the door and stepping into the silent, still darkness.

Hanssen moved towards his desk and opened the top drawer. There, lying where he'd left it earlier was Serena Campbell's earring. It seems he spent half his life returning items of jewellery to her, he thought with a smirk. He closed the drawer as his pager began to shrill. Michael, paging from AAU with an emergency. Hanssen pocketed the pager and swiftly left his office, heading for the lifts. Once he had reached AAU, he found the Unit in complete disarray. There were nurses rushing back and forth, Doctors looking near breaking point, but in the centre of it all was Michael...frantically trying to resuscitate a patient. Hanssen strode over, removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

"Well about time!" Michael shouted over the cacophony rising from all around.

"Mr. Spence I got here as quickly as possible. What are we dealing with?" he asked as he began checking the patient's eyes.

"RTA, one vehicle, one pedestrian involved initially...this guy was helping our young lady over there..." he motioned with his head towards a stretcher containing a young girl surrounded by medical staff "...when he himself was hit by a passing car." Michael began furiously pumping the patient's chest as Hanssen spoke.

"Pupils fixed and dilated, Mr. Spence. He's gone." he stated as Michael let out a moan and leant forwards, his hands on his knees. He nodded for the two nurses to remove the body as he moved towards the young girl.

"Right...what do we know?" he asked as he reached Harry Tressler, who was busy assessing the patient. Hanssen appeared behind him and looked down at the girl in question. She had clearly suffered blunt force trauma but she was awake and seemed alert.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Hanssen I am the Director of Surgery here at Holby City Hospital. What's your name?" Hanssen enquired as Michael and Harry stood near and listened.

"Lucy...Lucy Havers." she answered as she attempted to sniff back her tears.

"Right and can you tell me what happened?" Hanssen asked, taking her pulse.

"I was crossing the street...I felt something on my leg...then I was on the floor. There was a man!" she suddenly cried, trying to sit up.

"Now, just keep calm please, you can't move because you are on a spinal board. We don't yet know the extent of your injuries therefore I need you to lie still."

"But what happened to the man? He was trying to help me but a car hit him..." the girl paused "Did he die?" the girl asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm afraid he did." Hanssen answered matter-of-factly. Tears began streaming down the young girl's face as the enormity of what had happened to her hit home.

"Right Lucy, Mr. Spence and Dr. Tressler here will be taking care of you, alright?"

"Ok." Lucy attempted a weak smile as Hanssen turned to Michael.

"I assume you can take it from here Mr. Spence? Only I am due on Keller." Michael nodded and asked Harry to go and find Lucy's notes. "Just for fun, why did you page me initially?" Hanssen quirked an eyebrow as Michael turned to face him. "It's clear to me you can handle the current number of patients without my help." Hanssen tilted his head to the side.

"Our guy the hero..." Michael drawled, as a shadow crossed his face "you operated on him the day before yesterday. Splenectomy." Michael shrugged "He'd only just been discharged. Cruel world." he walked away shaking his head, leaving Hanssen staring after him.

* * *

"No that is totally unacceptable. If I tell you I want results within the hour I don't mean later today, or next week or whenever you can be bothered to do your job...I mean WITHIN THE HOUR." Serena Campbell looked over at Malick smirking to himself...he was glad he wasn't the one on the receiving end of her tirade. "When I speak, what is it you hear...white noise!?" she sounded irritated, "Good, thank you so much for your efforts!" she snapped as she slammed the phone receiver down.

"Wooo..." sighed Malick "...rather you than me!" he laughed, glancing over at Serena who was busy gathering up files.

"Mmm, how so?" she asked as she stood up to head to her office.

"I'm just saying, speaking to them like that!? Expect those results to take the 'scenic' route up here!" Malick watched as Serena shot him a 'They wouldn't dare!' look before continuing on her way. As she was nearing her office she felt the files begin to slip and in her attempt to prevent the inevitable, the entire load went sliding to the floor.

"Well that's just great!" she mumbled as she bent down to retrieve the paperwork. Suddenly she felt a presence looming over her and looked up to see Hanssen staring down at her, an amused look on his face. Before he could even say anything she snapped "Just shut up and help." Hanssen did as he was told and shuffled the files into a neat pile ready to pick up. As he did so, he noticed Serena slyly watching him from the corner of her eye and smiling.

"In your office?" Hanssen asked as he stood up and awaited his next instruction.

"Yes please." Serena followed him to her office where he gently placed the incredibly neat stack of files onto her desk. She went and stood around the other side of the desk, sorting through and subsequently messing the pile. Hanssen looked away, unable to witness his neat work being destroyed.

"Well Ms. Campbell, anything else I can assist you with?" Hanssen watched as she slowly looked up from the file she was rifling through, uncertainty in her eyes.

"No...thank you." she whispered, noticing how sharp Hanssen looked today, considering the state _she_ had woken up in. Hanssen was staring back at her, a dangerous look in his eyes. Serena watched as he moved towards the door, her heart dropping at the thought of him leaving. However, he simply took hold of the door and closed it before turning to face her.

Serena didn't know what to do, the look in his eye was a new one and she wasn't entirely sure what it meant. She knew what she hoped it meant, because she was feeling the same way. Hanssen slowly walked around her desk until he was stood beside her, she slowly turned to face him, a look of trepidation on her face. He very slowly and deliberately reached out and took the file she was holding from her and put it on the desk. Serena could feel her heart rate increase as he stepped closer until their bodies were almost touching. She began to feel hot and swallowed deeply as he reached out his hand and entwined it with hers. She saw a flash of nervousness in his eyes and smiled expectantly in reassurance. He was looking deep into her eyes as he reached his free hand up and caressed her face. She closed her eyes momentarily, simply sinking into the feeling of his touch when suddenly she felt his lips on hers.

The same feelings she had felt last night bubbled to the surface once again as she reached up and pulled him closer. Hanssen wrapped both arms around her as the kissing became deeper, more passionate. Serena moaned as a hand moved to her lower back, pulling her against him. She moved her hands up his back and found herself being manoeuvred so she was leaning against the desk. Hanssen's weight pushed her back until she was almost lying flat, the piles of paperwork her cushions. Feeling the situation becoming more and more out of control Serena gently placed her hands on Hanssen's chest and pushed him away. Their lips parted and his eyes instantly found hers. Hanssen noticed she was breathing heavily and felt her body quiver as he ran a hand lightly down her collar bone. He didn't want to stop, she was insatiable and he had never felt an attraction this strong before. As his heart rate returned to a more acceptable speed, he stepped back.

"Well, that was...hmm..." breathed Serena as she sat up and attempted to pull herself together. This was completely reckless, what if somebody had walked in on them? Still unable to summon the power of speech she simply smiled as Hanssen leant in and kissed her again before standing back and heading for the door.

"Oh and Ms. Campbell...I have something for you in my office. Would you mind calling once you finish?" he asked, using all his strength to control his voice, keeping a professional manner.

"Sure." Serena nodded as she smoothed down her hair.

"Oh one more thing..." Serena looked over at him expectantly "...you may want to address that." he smirked as he motioned to her chest. She looked down and instantly turned away from him as she re-buttoned her shirt, her cheeks flushing bright pink. Hanssen left the office and headed to the Nurses' Station...after all...there was work to be done.

* * *

'What the hell was that!?' Serena wondered as she sat at her desk and stared across the room. She realised she was angry. This was her workplace, a place she was a professional, but that had been anything _but _professional. She contemplated cornering Hanssen and demanding answers but she already knew them. Yes they both obviously found each other attractive...yes she had wanted that to happen...but not here. Not at work. She sighed as Ric suddenly appeared in the doorway bearing two cups of coffee.

"Everything alright?" he asked as he placed a cup carefully in front of her, avoiding the stacks of paperwork she was surrounded by.

"Absolutely fine, my caffeine hero." she smiled, picking up the coffee and sitting back in her chair.

"Good, because I have some news." he leant against his desk and saw her head snap up suddenly. "Don't worry, nothing to worry about. Mrs. Clayfoot has been transferred over to Oncology, the results finally came back...you were right about the Secondary Liver Cancer. So well done." she bowed her head theatrically and he laughed. "Secondly, I believe your daughter was spotted in AAU earlier. Now before you panic, I believe a friend of hers was admitted this morning, after being involved in a traffic collision. I just thought you'd want to know." Ric spoke evenly, the last thing he needed was to cause her any more concern.

"Right, thanks Ric." Serena stood up and headed to the lifts, coffee in hand.

* * *

Down on AAU Michael was busy in Theatre and Harry was seeing to an elderly patient brought in with a head injury. Serena swept through the Unit scanning the many faces until her eyes found her daughter, sat beside bay 4. Serena walked over and was instantly greeted by Eleanor jumping up and throwing her arms around her.

"Mum!" Eleanor smiled as she held Serena tightly.

"What's happened?" asked Serena as her gaze drifted to the space where the bed should have been.

"It's Lucy, you know from College? Involved in a traffic collision this morning. Suspected spinal injuries at first but after her spleen ruptured Mr. Spence took her into Theatre for a Splenectomy." Eleanor stated the facts as any clinician would. Serena put her arm around her daughter and offered her the coffee cup, Eleanor gladly took it and gulped down the contents.

"God I needed that! This place is making my throat dry." Eleanor smiled sheepishly as she handed Serena back the empty cup.

"Same happens to me." Serena turned and went to speak to Harry who was stood reading a patient's file. "Dr. Tressler...Lucy bed 4...what can you tell me?" she snapped as Harry spun, startled at her commanding voice.

"Ah she had a ruptured spleen, Michael's in Theatre with her now. Broken left wrist, it appears it may have been driven over, but aside from that no other major injuries. Did you hear the circumstances surrounding the collision?" he asked as Serena folded her arms and shook her head.

"No I did not, having only just found out she was in here. Please enlighten me Dr. Tressler." her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well she was crossing the road, car came out of nowhere and hits her...they drive off. Another car sees her and pulls over, driver gets out to help and manages to call an ambulance before he too is hit by a second vehicle." Serena nodded her head slowly, realisation dawning on her.

"Oh no...the driver?"

"Died moments after arriving. Apparently he had only just been discharged from Keller...a Mr Wyatt I think his name was...Sp..." he began but Serena cut him off.

"Splenectomy...yes Mr. Hanssen's patient." she sighed as she returned to her daughter. "Are you ok here? I have to get back." Eleanor nodded and kissed her mother before returning to sit and wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Well we're really cooking on gas now! These chapters are flying out and I hope you all enjoy them!)**

**Chapter 6**

Back on Keller, Hanssen had finished his rounds and was on his way back to his office when he bumped into Serena stepping out of the lift.

"Watch out!" she snapped before looking up and realising who it was.

"Everything alright Ms. Campbell? You look slightly dazed." commented Hanssen as Serena retreated back into the lift with Hanssen. Truth be told she had been feeling 'dazed' ever since their earlier encounter in her office.

"Well actually Mr. Hanssen I've just been to AAU...they told me about Mr Wyatt. I am sorry." she rested a hand on his arm and surprisingly felt him flinch. She instantly removed it and pretended she hadn't noticed anything. Hanssen looked embarrassed as he looked down at her.

"Why are you sorry, Ms. Campbell? He was no personal friend." he stated as he raised his eyes and stared straight ahead.

"Well no, but I felt you two had built up a slight rapport by the time he was discharged."

"Rule number one Ms. Campbell...never get emotionally involved." he said before striding from the lift towards his office. Serena followed him and closed the office door behind them.

"I wasn't saying you were emotionally _involved_!" she argued, "I was simply trying to say that someone you had spent time with was killed suddenly and I was sorry about it. If it caused you offence that I was actually trying to empathise then I apologise." She could feel her anger rising and marched towards the door but not before Hanssen had turned her by the shoulder and kissed her.

"No." she stated as she pushed him away. "Just...no." she left the room in a flash as Hanssen sat back against the desk, feeling the air had been knocked out of him.

* * *

Serena was sat on one of the benches in the Hospital garden when she felt a hand brush her shoulder.

"This is getting to be a habit of ours." laughed Ric as he took a seat opposite her.

"Ric I am really not in the mood to be chummy okay." she growled as she picked at a loose piece of wood on the table.

"Okay, then neither am I." he paused, gathering his courage. "I have a very busy ward up there and the last thing I need right now is for a Consultant to decide she wants to 'have a moment'." He spoke with an authority Serena hadn't heard directed at her in a while.

"I will be in when I am ready." she hissed as she glared across the table at him.

"No, that's not good enough. I know you might be going through some things in your personal life right now, but I need you on top form. The patients need and deserve you at your best. Now, can you give us that? Or shall I send for someone who can?" Ric stood up so he was towering over her. Serena looked up at him and grumbled quietly.

"You're the only person who can get away with talking to me like that you know?" she asked as she got to her feet ready to head inside.

"Yes I do know. Wait...come here." Ric pulled her into an embrace and he felt her wrap her arms around him, relaxing into him.

"I might kill him..." Serena mumbled into Ric's chest. He laughed before answering.

"I'd try not to do that...he is _quite _good at running the place." he smiled as she leant her head back to look at him.

"I'm sorry. This personal mixing with professional rubbish has got to stop." she sighed as she turned and they continued walking slowly towards the Hospital.

"I'm sorry if I was harsh, I do understand and I am here for you 100% but right now...what you need is a kick up the backside." he flinched as she slapped him in the chest and giggled.

"Thanks Ric." she smiled as she reached her arm around his waist.

* * *

Hanssen was jealous, a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long while. His eyes narrowed as he tracked Serena and Ric across the car park...arms wrapped around each other. He knew he was interpreting the situation wrongly, that Serena and Ric were good friends and nothing more but after what had happened in his office earlier, he was beginning to doubt everything. He thought back to the moment he had leant in and kissed her...the way she had pushed him away, a cold look in her eyes. Hanssen straightened up and headed towards his desk, he doubted she would remember to call for her earring on her way home and figured it would be less awkward if he was to return it to her office himself.

As Hanssen made his way to Keller, he paused in the stairwell and began to think. He didn't know what was happening with Serena and he certainly didn't know what had changed within himself. He had been almost confident in her office, instigating things but now he found he simply didn't know where things would go. He exhaled as he continued on his way up to the ward. Entering through the double doors he spotted Serena and Ric, who had beaten him by using the lift, over in the corner checking an X-Ray and obviously disagreeing on something. Hanssen smirked and stopped dead in his tracks when Chantelle appeared before him.

"Hello Mr. Hanssen!" she chirped loudly, alerting the rest of the Ward as to his presence.

"Ah Nurse Lane. A pleasure." Hanssen looked over to where Serena was eyeing him warily before raising his head and speaking loudly.

"Ms. Campbell, a word." He began walking towards her office, hearing her muttering something under her breath as she followed him. He neglected to close the door, figuring this would not be a wise move under the circumstances. Once Serena had gotten herself comfortable on the edge of her desk, Hanssen removed the earring from his pocket. He un-wrapped the tissue paper surrounding it and held out his hand. Serena instantly understood why he had wanted to see her later...there was an actual reason. She felt bad and actually quite silly for assuming it was simply a ploy to get her alone.

"It was on the floor of the taxi." Hanssen offered as an explanation.

"Thank you." she smiled as she took it from him, her fingers grazing the palm of his hand, causing him to shiver. He lowered his eyes and turned to leave the office, suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"Henrik, wait." The sound of his first name stopped him in his tracks as he slowly turned around to scrutinise the woman sat before him.

"Earlier, I didn't mean...well I _did _mean...just not here, hmm?" she stuttered as her eyes looked pleadingly towards him. She saw Hanssen visibly bristle and then take a breath.

"I don't require an explanation." his icy exterior had returned. "It was inappropriate of me and I am truly sorry. I should never have made advances in the work place. It won't happen again." he nodded his head as though he accepted his answer and left the office. Serena simply gazed after him, thinking that maybe this was for the best; to get involved with anyone at work...especially the boss...was sure to have repercussions. However another part of her had wanted to kiss him again.

* * *

"If you don't leave willingly, I will drag you out myself!" Ric threatened as he held up Serena's coat for her. "Don't think I won't." he added, giving her a jokingly stern look.

"Okay, you've convinced me!" she sighed as she threw down her pen and leant back to stretch in her chair. She looked tiredly up at Ric, still standing with her coat held out in front of him, looking like a loon. "Right, fine." she commented as she stood up and allowed him to put her coat on her. As she turned back to face him, he had a playful glint in his eyes. "What?" she asked slowly, reaching for her bag.

"Pub?" he asked as he opened the office door for her.

"Maybe just the one." she smiled as they headed towards the lifts together. Realising it would take a while, they both gave up waiting and headed for the stairwell.

"Did you speak to him?" asked Ric suddenly as they began their descent.

"Yes and no. I don't think I want to _talk _to him...that's part of the problem." she smirked at the look of embarrassment crossing Ric's face.

"Don't you think you should at least discuss if anything is happening between you?" Ric stopped and forced Serena to come to a stop too.

"Look Ric, I don't know what you want me to say!" she said, exasperated. "In my eyes there is nothing to talk about, we are two adults who have kissed a few times. That is not something I need counselling for." she barked as she once again began moving down the stairs.

"I am not saying that. I just don't want to see you hurt." Serena stopped suddenly at his admission and he almost slammed into her back.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." she scoffed as they reached the ground floor. Exiting the building her phone lit up with a text message, it was Eleanor.

_"Hey mum, got the bus home earlier, Lucy doing better but obviously keeping her in overnight. Give me a text, let me know when you'll be back? xx"_

Serena typed out a quick reply and hit send.

_"Thanks for letting me know. Just heading for a quick drink with Ric and then I'll be home. Love you xx"_

She smiled as she returned her phone to her pocket and caught Ric watching her thoughtfully.

"What now? I'm beginning to think the wind changed and you're stuck with that face." she joked as they reached her car. Opening the boot, she threw in her coat and briefcase, taking only her handbag with her.

"Nothing. I always know when you are speaking with Eleanor, your whole demeanour changes. Is she ok?" he asked as they made their way across the car park.

"Yes, she said they're keeping Lucy in overnight, which is to be expected really. Very lucky girl...could have been much worse." Serena always felt uncomfortable when discussing young patients, feeling it could just as easily be her daughter lying there. Once they reached the pub, she spotted Michael and Malick stood at the bar and went to join them.

"Rena! Love of my life, reason I breathe!" exclaimed Michael jovially, clearly on the way to drunk already.

"Michael." Serena looked disapprovingly at him, then over at Malick. "You let him get in this state already?" she asked as Michael moved next to her and pulled her into a rather drunken and unsteady embrace.

"Ah you know I love you, right? You're a total hard-ass and never give me a moment's peace but the truth is...I like it." he whispered the last part theatrically and all four began giggling. Michael really was the funniest drunk to watch and Serena relaxed, allowing the stresses of the day to fade away.

* * *

Making her way to her car, Serena hummed a tune softly, her spirits well and truly raised from earlier. She had only had the one glass of wine, choosing instead to be sensible and return home to her daughter. As she reached her car she felt a presence beside her in the dark and turned sharply, letting out a started cry.

"Ms. Campbell, I am sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Hanssen looked apologetically down at his feet. Serena raised a hand to her chest and took several deep breaths.

"Well maybe you should announce your presence sooner? Cough? Scrape a shoe on the ground?" she smirked "Wear a bell?" she enjoyed the look of distaste he gave her before shuffling uncomfortably, clearly wanting to say something. "Mr. Hanssen is there something I can help you with?" she exhaled as she opened her car door, throwing her handbag across to the passenger side.

"That rather depends..." he paused, watching her closely "...on whether we are still at work?" the last part of the sentence barely came out more than a whisper and Serena realised he was scared. He was not only afraid to be rejected by her, he was afraid she would want him. When she noticed she hadn't spoken for a while, and Hanssen had become increasingly more nervous, she closed the door, stepped forwards and reached her lips up to his as she pulled him closer. She could feel him relax against her instantly as his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tight. They broke apart and Hanssen looked almost upset.

"What's wrong?" she whispered as she ran a hand down his cheek, relishing the feeling of what he ignited within her.

"I thought maybe, I had gone too far earlier. That I had ruined things...upset you." he met her gaze and smiled sadly. "Ms. Campbell, I have no idea what this is, or what I feel. All I know is I can't stop thinking about you, when I should be thinking about progress reports and spreadsheets." he smirked, his eyes twinkling darkly. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'm saying I'd like to continue this...if you feel the same?" the last part was almost in panic, Serena realised, as she saw him hoping against hope that he hadn't gotten it wrong.

"Henrik, I think we are on the same page here." she smiled "However, this cannot happen for me at work. I need to focus my attentions 100% here on the patients...not on you." she knew he of all people would understand and she was relieved when he nodded his head in agreement. "I don't like my work and personal lives crossing." she stated as she looked up at him, noticing his lips.

"I'm sure we can find a way to see that doesn't happen..." Hanssen leant down as Serena's lips met his. He dropped the briefcase he was still holding and pulled her tighter using both arms. He leant back against his own car, giving her the control she relished so much and allowed her to run her hands down his torso. She broke away suddenly, acutely aware they were in the Hospital car park. She looked at Hanssen and noticed the hungry look in his eyes. He looked back and noticed the same look in hers.

"Yours?" she whispered, as her breathing began to quicken.

"Yours is closer." he smirked as he stood and straightened himself out.

"Shit..." breathed Serena as she leant back against her car. Hanssen looked up in alarm.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly, hoping she wasn't about to just regret what they had said or done, he_ had_ tasted wine on her breath after all.

"Eleanor...I was going to spend tonight with her, especially after her friend was admitted to AAU earlier. I think she could do with a mother and daughter night." she looked crestfallen as she flicked her gaze over to him.

"Serena...your daughter comes first. We can always do this again." his eyes twinkled but she caught the look of disappointment in them.

"I'm sorry. Goodnight." she said as she leant in for one more kiss before jumping in her car and heading home before she changed her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Keep the reviews coming guys, they're really great! Please enjoy this next chapter!) **

**Chapter 7**

"I have wine and I have pizza!" Serena shouted as she entered her house an hour later. Eleanor appeared from upstairs, clearly dressed for going out somewhere and Serena sighed, throwing her car keys on the sideboard. "Off out?"

"Oh mum I thought you'd be back late! You said you were going to the pub?" Eleanor looked apologetically at the pizza and wine Serena was holding.

"I said _A_ drink...singular."

"Yes, but _A_ drink normally turns into quite a few." Eleanor smiled and Serena couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah you know your mother all too well. Where are you going then?" she asked as she carried the bag of treats through to the kitchen.

"Garth and Molly want to see that new film...the one with Meryl Streep in? So I said I'd join them." she noticed how worn-out her mother looked, but there was also something about her...she seemed to be glowing. "I still have time for pizza though..." she raised her eyebrows expectantly and Serena gave a tut before turning on the oven.

Eleanor watched her mother...she seemed more light-hearted and...no way...her blouse was done up wrong. Serena turned to face her daughter and registered the smirk and knowing look, directed at her chest. She looked down, to see the buttons she had hastily re-done once again after Hanssen's deft hands had appeared in the car park, were done up wrong. She sighed as mortification took over of being caught out by her daughter.

"Care to explain?" asked Eleanor with a smile as she folded her arms, in true Campbell style.

"No I do not." Serena turned away from her daughter as she once again, re-did her shirt buttons.

"So you haven't got a certain male friend who dropped you off last night and who you must have seen today...?" she inquired as Serena tipped the pizza into the oven.

"Eleanor, please just..." she dropped the pizza box onto the table and turned with a sigh. Serena had been feeling guilty ever since leaving Hanssen in the car park, watching her drive away. "...just not tonight, hmm?" she asked as she turned around busying herself with retrieving the wine and pouring a glass.

"Mum...it _is _Mr. Hanssen...yes? Only I met him at the Hospital earlier and he had the same look about him you do." Serena turned slowly at this and scowled at her daughter.

"What do you mean you met him earlier?" Serena was sure Hanssen hadn't known her daughter had been in AAU, until she had told him.

"He was on the ward...and came over to see Lucy. I don't actually think he knew who I was at first, until I introduced myself. I recognised him from dropping you home last night." Eleanor smiled innocently and Serena relaxed slightly. Eleanor seemed to have no problems with Hanssen.

"So...hypothetically if I were to have invited him here tonight..." Eleanor held up her hand and moved towards her mother, hugging her tightly and laughing.

"Then I'd say I'd best get the hell out of here! Mum, stop over-thinking things. If you like him, see what happens. You don't always need a plan you know...you _can_ just see where the moment takes you!" she kissed her mother on the cheek and went to leave the room before stopping, turning and a concerned look crept onto her face. "We still have time for pizza though, right?" she asked as Serena burst out laughing and moved to embrace her daughter.

* * *

Hanssen was changing out of his work clothes when he heard his phone ringing. He stumbled, half-dressed, downstairs to where his mobile was shrilling furiously on the kitchen table. He checked the caller ID and felt his heart constrict.

"Good evening Ms. Campbell, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked as he began pacing the room.

Serena was sat at the kitchen table, wine glass in hand, waiting for the pizza as she spoke to Hanssen. "Good evening, Mr. Hanssen. I simply wanted to enquire of your availability tonight?" she grinned as she heard his sharp intake of breath at the other end of the phone-line.

Hanssen stared ahead in disbelief, his heart pounding, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Ah yes, well, my diary _is_ rather full, but I am sure I can shift a couple of things around to accommodate you." he smiled as he heard her chuckle into the phone.

"You know my address?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes Ms. Campbell. You're not the only one who takes an interest in memorising important facts from personnel files." he realised he had classed her address as important and kicked himself.

"I do believe that is the single most important fact in this instance, Mr. Hanssen." she drawled, smiling.

"Thirty minutes Ms. Campbell." he stated as he hung up. The excitement that flooded through him was unimaginable. He ran upstairs and changed his shirt, keeping the same trousers on, grabbed his wallet and car keys and headed for the door.

Serena hung up the phone and laughed nervously to herself. She realised the pizza was ready and shouted Eleanor as she began to dish up.

"So did he say yes?" Eleanor asked as she carried a plate through to the living room, her mother close behind her.

"He'll be here in half an hour." Serena answered as she attempted to keep a neutral look on her face.

"Well, I'd best be gone by then, hadn't I!?" she joked as she picked up her phone and began typing furiously.

* * *

Truth be told, Serena was nervous. She was in no doubt that she was a chronic flirt and master manipulator but she hadn't actually allowed anyone close to her since her ex-husband. She waved Eleanor off, having given her some money for snacks and a drink and ran upstairs to check her make-up. She looked at the red shirt she had been wearing all day and contemplated changing it when the doorbell rang. Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly made her way down the stairs and towards the door. As she opened it, she was greeted with the sight of Hanssen, looking extremely nervous, gripping onto a bottle of wine and a bunch of flowers. Serena smiled and beckoned him in, relaxing slightly.

He held the flowers out to her stiffly and she realised, by the look on his face, this was probably the first time he had ever bought anyone flowers before. She was filled with gratitude at the thought of him going to all this effort and she smiled coyly at him as she lead him through to the kitchen. She took the wine from him and set it on the countertop, reaching for an empty glass. After she had poured him a glass and the flowers had been arranged neatly into a vase, she lead the way through to the living room but Hanssen stopped in the doorway, looking down at his feet. She followed his gaze and understood immediately.

"I don't _normally_ allow shoes in my house, but as it's you, I am assuming they are far cleaner than regular shoes." she chuckled as she took a seat on the sofa and Hanssen awkwardly followed her. She sensed his discomfort and vulnerability at not being in charge. This was _her _house and _she_ was in charge. She sipped her wine and turned to face him as he spoke.

"Very well Ms. Campbell, I am here...what do you intend to do now?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Ah, now that would be telling, Mr. Hanssen." She took a sip of her drink and saw his cheeks turn red.

* * *

Serena and Hanssen found the rest of the evening passing very easily indeed. They talked about the Hospital (inevitably), Serena's time in America and Sweden.

"So that's when you left?" Serena asked as she reached for the empty bottle of wine before placing it back, giving it an angry look. She was sat on the sofa and Hanssen was on the floor, evidently he felt more comfortable there.

"Indeed. I found in order to escape my father's shadow I needed to make my own mark somewhere. It hadn't been easy since..." he stopped, realising what he had been about to say. Two bottles of wine had clearly loosened him up if he was about to divulge something as personal as this. Serena tilted her head.

"Since..." she prompted as she leant closer. Hanssen thought about it and looked up into Serena's eyes...they were both slightly tipsy.

"Since my mother killed herself." he said quietly. There was a sudden silence as Serena realised she didn't know what to say. Hanssen had dropped his gaze and was looking at the floor. She did the only thing that came naturally to her. She slid off the sofa onto the floor next to him and, ignoring the fact he didn't like to be touched, she took hold of his hand.

"Henrik...I am so sorry." she said as she felt such a wave of sympathy towards him. She rubbed his hand between hers and he turned his head to look at her. Without thinking she leant in and kissed him, placing her hands on either side of his face. She felt him hesitate slightly at first and then he began to respond...he began to respond with a great passion. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as he deepened their kiss. Serena let out a moan and he manoeuvred them onto the sofa. She was lying beneath him, running her hands up his back, under his shirt. He could feel himself shiver at the contact and reached to stroke her cheek. He pulled back from the kiss momentarily and saw she was flushed, breathing heavily and arching her body towards his. He smiled as she caught his eye and she pulled him down towards her. After a few moments, he sat up and began to undo her shirt before throwing it across the room and returning his mouth to hers.

Serena managed to open Hanssen's shirt and push it off his shoulders before he began reaching for her trousers. She allowed his hands to deftly undo the button before realising where they were exactly and the fact she had a teenage daughter.

"Wait..." she panted and he immediately pulled back from her. He looked at her worriedly before she elaborated "...Upstairs." he moved off her and she stood up, taking hold of his hand and leading him. They reached the top of the stairs and she turned to face him as his lips came into contact with hers. Feeling his hands on her lower back, pulling towards him tightly, she reached her hand out behind her opening her bedroom door and they went crashing through.

* * *

The alarm on the bedside table began blaring as Serena flinched and reached out her arm to smack it until it stopped. She dropped her arm back onto the bed and registered the feeling of a limb across her midriff. She opened her eyes and looked down at and arm coiled tightly around her waist. She knew instantly whose arm it was and turned to the side to confirm it. Hanssen was lying on his front, his left arm draped over her and his head turned away from her. She liked the feeling of another body in the bed and cast her mind back to the night before. She felt herself blushing as she remembered them crashing into her room, and then proceeding to undress what little clothes they had left, before they were on her bed.

Hanssen stirred beside her and turned his head to face her, smiling slightly as his eyes opened level with hers. She was happy he left his arm where it was and simply continued to wake himself up by blinking rapidly several times.

"Morning." she whispered.

"Good morning." he answered as he took in how beautiful she looked with the glow of the early morning light at her back. "What time is it?" He had forgotten to set his alarm the night before and no doubt Serena slept later than him.

"7am." she said as he relaxed...his alarm would have been set for the same time today. They lay in silence for a while before Serena spoke again. "I'd best jump in the shower." she said as she threw the covers off herself and headed for the door.

"Good idea." Hanssen stated as he watched her reach the door and pause, spinning around to face him. His eyes widened at the view in front of him and he stored the image away deep in his memory.

"Mr. Hanssen..." she drawled "...is that your way of asking for an invitation?" she smiled sultrily, raising an eyebrow as he tried to speak but found no words would come. "Well you'd best hurry up then, hadn't you?" she continued before leaving the room and heading for the bathroom. Hanssen threw back the covers and raced after her.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Once again thanks for the reviews/views! There's clearly a lot of love for this story and I'll try not to disappoint!) **

**Chapter 8**

Hanssen didn't know where to look really. He tried numerous cupboards before finally finding a solitary mug in a corner cupboard. He spooned coffee granules in the bottom and poured on water just as Serena entered the kitchen.

"Oh look at you." she marvelled. "I'd have done that!" she insisted as she went to the fridge to get the milk.

"Not at all." Hanssen replied as he allowed her to pour milk into his mug before giving it a stir. "Thank you." he pulled out a chair and sat at the table watching as Serena spooned a few sugars into her own drink before looking at him sheepishly.

"I tend to need the extra sugar these days." she smiled as she sat next to him, at the head of the table. They sipped at their coffees in silence, keeping an eye on their watches. As there was no morning meeting today, there was no great rush for them to reach the Hospital. Hanssen felt he needed to say something about last night, but he wasn't sure he could find the right words. He noticed Serena was watching him thoughtfully and he looked up, smiling at her.

"Henrik..." she began but stopped as soon as she heard a floor-board creak overhead. She looked at him in alarm..."Wait here?" she asked and Hanssen nodded. He knew Serena had a teenage daughter and the last thing he needed was to be caught in any drama. He sat and listened as he heard her run upstairs and a talk ensued.

Serena raced upstairs as Eleanor was sleepily emerging from her room. Her eyes instantly lit up when she saw her mother.

"So...how did it go? Or is that a silly question seeing as half of your clothes were downstairs, along with empty wine bottles?" Serena let out a deep breath wishing her daughter wasn't quite so observant.

"Mr. Hanssen stayed over, yes." she replied as she realised she didn't really know what to call him in this instance. Eleanor's lips curled into a smile as she headed towards the bathroom.

"There better not be any trace of you two in here." she smiled as she closed the door leaving Serena feeling more than embarrassed.

She headed back downstairs and saw Hanssen stood at the sink, washing their mugs. "Please, you didn't have to do that." she said, slightly embarrassed he would feel the need to wash his own mug.

"Nonsense. It's the least I can do." he reached behind him to pick up her mug.

"Ah no, wait!" she exclaimed before lifting the mug and draining the contents before handing it to him. He smiled as he turned and continued washing. She headed into the living room and noticed he had removed the wine bottles and glasses whilst she had been getting ready upstairs. She allowed herself to relish the feeling of someone doing things for her before she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see him standing over her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Are you quite alright?" he asked as she laughed.

"I'm not used to people doing things for me. It's thrown me slightly." she admitted as he smiled sheepishly and looked at his feet. "I enjoyed last night." Hanssen's head snapped up at the admission and he looked her in the eyes, feeling the usual desire burning in the pit of his stomach.

"As did I." he replied before carefully taking a step towards her. She didn't move back and he took that as a positive sign before he leant down and brushed her lips with his. Hanssen was the first to notice they were not alone. He opened his eyes and saw a young girl stood in the doorway, he instantly pulled away from Serena and held onto her shoulders to steady her before indicating her daughter's presence with his eyes. Serena turned and her entire body tensed as she saw the smug smile on her daughter's lips.

"Don't mind me." she said as she headed for the kitchen. Serena looked up apologetically at Hanssen and followed her.

"Eleanor I am sorry you had to see that..." Serena began before her daughter turned sharply to her.

"Stop it mother! You have nothing to be sorry for!" she stepped forwards and kissed Serena's cheek before returning to making her breakfast.

"I just don't want you to get the wrong impression." she explained as Eleanor moved swiftly around the kitchen.

"Why would I get the wrong impression? Look, you're an adult, he's an adult, there is nothing for you to explain to me, okay?" she smiled at her mother as she saw the look of concern on her face. "Why don't you introduce me properly?" she asked, hoping it would make her mother feel less awkward. "I know I've already met him, but this is different." Serena paused and studied her daughter before agreeing.

"Okay." She took Eleanor's hand and lead her into the living room hesitantly. Hanssen immediately stood up straighter and observed the young girl in front of him.

"Hi, Eleanor Campbell." she said as she extended her hand to him. Hanssen took it firmly and shook it, his professionalism taking over.

"Henrik Hanssen." he replied "Nice to meet you...again." Eleanor smiled and headed back to the kitchen. Serena had turned red which Hanssen thought was endearing.

"I am so sorry about that, but she asked and I couldn't say no, especially after..." she gestured with her hand and Hanssen raised his to stop her in her tracks.

"Serena, it is quite alright. I understand sometimes these things happen." he smiled as he looked at his watch and back at her. "I think it's time we headed in, don't you?" She looked at her own watch before agreeing. Hanssen left first, her close behind.

* * *

She knew she needed to say something, anything, but she couldn't find the words. Following Hanssen's car, she tried to formulate a sentence in her head, when they arrived at the Hospital. Hanssen parked his car and instantly climbed out, locking it and heading for the entrance. Serena, who had parked in her usual space beside his, watched him glide swiftly across the car park and into the building. She sat there, shocked, and swallowed the rising taste of bile in her throat. He regretted last night, otherwise why run away and avoid speaking to her? She leant her head back in her seat and closed her eyes, attempting to banish the feeling of shame washing over her. She jumped when Ric tapped loudly on the driver's side window, a look of amusement on his face.

"Coming in? Or would you rather I sent the patients out here to you?" he spoke through the glass. Serena sighed and reached across for her bag before opening the door, exiting her car to stand next to him.

"Don't even start with me today, Griffin." she warned as she locked her car and they headed for the Hospital.

"Oh no, Serena Campbell in a bad mood...should I warn the troops?" he said light-heartedly as she turned her head, smirking at him momentarily before they reached the lifts.

"Ric, you know as well as I do, the only time to worry is when I'm in a _good _mood." she leant closer to him "_Then_ it's time to panic." she smiled as he let out a chuckle and they entered the lift.

Once they reached Keller, they were instantly set upon by Malick. "Good morning Seniors!" he said hastily as he thrust a file into Serena's hand before handing Ric a clipboard. "Busy day ahead! All Electives are present and correct, Mr. Hanssen will be covering on AAU today and we're another staff nurse down, leaving only Chantelle and Mary-Claire." Serena rolled her eyes as she thanked Malick and headed to her office. She threw down her bag, hung up her coat and headed back to the ward.

"Ah Chantelle!" she purred as the young nurse appeared in front of her. "Get Mr. Carter prepped for Theatre will you? Let's get this show on the road." Chantelle smiled.

"Of course Ms. Campbell!" she chirped as she headed towards the elderly gentleman. Serena headed for the locker room to change into her scrubs when she saw Hanssen exiting the lift and walking towards her. Her breathing quickened as she sped up her walk, wanting to reach the locker room before him. She was not in the mood for any awkward discussions at the moment.

As she was nearing the door, Hanssen changed his course and instead, headed for one of the beds. Serena opened the door, hurried inside and closed it quickly, leaning against it. She shook her head and went towards her locker, retrieving her scrubs and quickly changing. As she was stepping out of the locker room a voice to her left made her jump.

"Ah Ms. Campbell, I trust you received my e-mail regarding this evening's meeting?" Hanssen asked her, a serious expression on his face. She tried to think back to the last time she'd checked her e-mails...definitely not today.

"I'm sorry but I haven't had a chance to check them today yet...could you give me a brief rundown?" she asked as she noticed Malick stick his head out of Theatre and signalled to him she'd be there momentarily.

"The meeting will include all Heads of Department, Ms. Campbell. Apparently Mr. Hope has some information regarding the Hertzig project he would like to share with us." Serena tilted her head, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"What time?"

"The meeting will commence at 6pm." Serena nodded.

"Fine, I'll be there." She walked away towards the Operating Theatre, Hanssen watching her go. He wasn't certain, but he was sure he'd felt a hint of animosity towards him in her voice. He hoped she wasn't regretting last night, because as far as he was concerned, he was hoping for a repeat performance at some point. As he turned and made his way towards the stairwell he began to think maybe he had acted wrongly this morning. She had made it abundantly clear to him that nothing whatsoever could happen between them personally at work, so he had felt it best to enter the Hospital alone, thereby avoiding any rumours. He sighed and continued down to AAU hoping it wouldn't be too busy.

* * *

Serena looked at the clock, 5.54pm. She stood up, looking across at Ric and cleared her throat.

"Well, shall we?" Ric looked puzzled for a moment before realising what she was talking about.

"Oh, yes, almost forgot!" he said by way of explanation and followed her from the room. "Are you ok?" he asked as they reached the lifts. "You've been very quiet all day." he noted as she straightened up and pushed the lift call button.

"Well seeing as I've been in Theatre all day, I haven't had much time for chatting." she said drily as she stepped into the lift.

"You certainly weren't very happy this morning. Is this anything to do with Hanssen?" he asked and she bristled at his name.

"No. It has nothing to do with him." she snapped as the lift doors opened and she immediately began to march to the boardroom. Ric sighed and had no choice but to follow her. Jac and Elliot were already seated when they arrived, as was Hanssen.

"Ah, Ms. Campbell, Mr. Griffin, glad you could join us. Shall we get right to it, Mr. Hope?" Serena took her seat and Ric sat down next to her. Hanssen watched them as she turned and whispered something in his ear to which he smiled and gave her leg a pat. Hanssen felt himself stiffen at the contact between them but managed to keep his reaction hidden.

"Thank you Mr. Hanssen and thank you all for being here this evening. I genuinely think we may have reached a milestone today in the Hertzig's development. If you'd all look at the screen..." Elliot continued speaking for a further fifteen minutes, during which time Hanssen found his gaze drifting several times in Serena's direction. She was listening intently to what Elliot was saying and clearly making notes. Once his presentation came to an end they began to ask questions which quickly developed into a discussion. Hanssen found he couldn't focus on what was going on as his focus was taken by Serena and Ric continually whispering to one another.

"Well Mr. Hope..." Hanssen interrupted "...I do believe you have plenty to go on from all of us. I think it's about time we called it a night, hmm?" he asked as Elliot looked momentarily startled.

"Umm, yes, quite!" he stuttered happily as he patted Jac on the shoulder and everyone began to pack away their belongings. He knew it would be now or never.

"Ms. Campbell, I wonder if I might have a word?" he asked and saw her visibly freeze before turning to face him.

"Certainly, Mr. Hanssen." she replied. Ric gave her a 'good luck' look before following Jac and Elliot out of the room. The door closed and Hanssen walked around to where Serena was still sat. He leant against the edge of the table and suddenly became overly nervous. She was sat back in her chair, legs crossed, looking up at him with a look of expectation. When it was clear he wasn't going to begin the conversation, she spoke. "Well Mr. Hanssen, are you going to say anything or simply sit there and act like a gargoyle?" she drawled.

"Ms. Campbell...Serena...I wanted to discuss last night...and subsequently this morning." she held up her hand and he fell silent.

"Look, we don't need to discuss anything ok? Let's simply agree it was a mistake, we'd both had too much wine and emotions were all over the place." she said, noticing how Hanssen's breathing had all but stopped. "You know I'll be discreet and I know I can expect the same from you, so no-one needs to know anything, okay?" she stood up, smoothed her shirt down and smiled stiffly before heading for the door. Hanssen suddenly found his voice.

"No Ms. Campbell...that is not okay." he spoke loudly and with such feeling that Serena stopped suddenly and turned around, frowning. He began to walk towards her.

"It is not okay because I do not agree." he said simply. "I do not agree it was a mistake, although I will concede too much wine may have been consumed." Serena looked confused and reached out to lean on the back of a chair.

"Well I'm sorry..." she scoffed "...but I think sleeping with someone and then ignoring the subject all day is pretty clear-cut." she replied as he got nearer. "You acted like it hadn't even happened...the way you raced across the car park before me today, it was obvious you regretted spending the night with me." she said matter-of-factly.

"My actions were not meant to be interpreted as regretting the evening, Serena. I was intent on buying you a coffee and spending a few moments with you before we began today but I distinctly remembered you saying you did not want any aspect of your personal life to interfere with your professional one." Serena blinked a couple of times as she understood what he was saying.

"You don't regret it?" Hanssen moved closer to her and reached out, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"No." was all he said before he leant down and kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Hope you enjoy this update! It takes a bit of a turn towards the end... Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think :) )**

**Chapter 9**

Serena was on her way to her car when she heard a loud American voice shout over at her.

"Hey, Rena!" Michael jogged across the car park and drew up beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders. "You are _not_ going home yet." he laughed as he took hold of her bag.

"Michael I am really not in the mood for this..." she half-heartedly complained, as he moved off towards Albie's, dangling her bag tauntingly and she had no option but to follow. Entering the pub, Serena's eyes were instantly drawn to the bar where Ric was sat drinking alone. She walked straight towards him and draped an arm around his shoulders as she came to stand by his side. He turned his head and smiled, motioning to the barman for another drink.

"Well you made it out in one piece then?" Serena rolled her eyes and pulled up a stool next to him, turning to shout for Michael who was busy chatting to a young nurse by the door. He looked up and told the nurse he'd be right back before jogging over to Serena and thrusting her handbag into her waiting arms before turning and heading back. Serena picked up the large glass of red wine in front of her and took a deep gulp before turning to Ric.

"Thanks." she nodded at her drink and Ric smiled.

"So are you going to tell me why the Headmaster kept you behind?" He laughed as Serena shot him a withering look before taking another sip of her drink.

"We discussed the Hertzig project further, if you must know." Ric raised an eyebrow but Serena remained unmoving.

"Okay, fine." he took a sip of his drink before noticing Michael ambling towards them. "Incoming." he warned as she turned and glared at the fast-approaching Michael.

"Woah what have I done to deserve the Campbell death-stare?" he joked as he stood behind her and hugged her tightly.

"Michael, get off!" she complained as she tried to wriggle from his grasp.

"Ah come on Rena, let me buy you a drink?" She turned to face him with such force he almost lost his balance.

"No! Just for _once_, can you stop calling me that god-awful name?" he looked stunned, but she wasn't finished. "All you ever do is taunt me and humiliate me and I've had enough. I didn't come here to be embarrassed by _you_." Michael looked as if she'd slapped him. She realised she'd over-reacted and she put her head in her hands. She could feel Ric sitting awkwardly beside her, clearly not knowing whether to interfere or not. Sighing, she turned back to Michael. "I'm sorry. All I want is a quiet drink, okay?" He nodded and pulled her into an embrace.

"Sorry, Serena. Sometimes I go too far but hey, that's why you love me, right?" she looked up at him.

"I love you _in spite_ of that." her voice was deadly serious and Michael laughed.

"Same again?" she nodded as she excused herself, heading for the bathroom.

She stood staring at herself in the mirror, wondering just what on earth she was playing at. She thought back to the kiss she'd shared with Hanssen in the boardroom, the power and emotion he'd put into it. She'd kissed him back just as passionately until she'd suddenly realised time had gone by and she was lying on the table with Hanssen kissing a trail down her neck, onto her chest...she'd felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over her. She'd sat bolt upright and pushed him away before sliding off the table and flying through the door. She realised she'd scared herself. The way she had let herself go with him, allowed herself to simply _feel_, had almost resulted in them committing a serious work-place violation on the boardroom table! She felt her cheeks flush hot at the memory of his lips on her skin and the way he had touched her.

She stepped out of the bathroom and walked back towards Ric and Michael. "Thanks, but I need to get going." She offered no further explanation as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She knew what she _wanted_ to do, where she _wanted_ to go. As she drew near the car park she noticed Hanssen's car was still parked next to hers, so he hadn't gone home yet. She was about to head for the main door when a tall figure began walking towards her at speed. She felt her heart racing as the adrenaline began to engulf her body. The figure stopped right in front of her, grabbing onto her arms and pulling her into a kiss. She reached her hands up, dropping her bag in the process and stroked one side of his face whilst hooking her other arm behind his head. His hands snaked around her back, holding her tightly. When they eventually broke apart, Hanssen cleared his throat and stepped back before turning and walking to his car. Serena stood rooted to the spot, breathing heavily, not trusting herself to move for fear she'd collapse. She watched as he reversed his car from its' space and drove off, leaving her stood alone, trembling.

* * *

She stepped through the front door and let her bag fall to the floor, before kicking off her shoes and heading for the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she grabbed hold of the bottle of white wine, found a clean glass and went to the living room. As she sat down, pouring the wine to the rim of the glass, there was a knock at the door. She exhaled loudly as she carefully put down the glass of wine and went to the door. Swinging it wide open she came face to face with a rather sorry-looking Hanssen. She stood firmly in place and simply raised an eyebrow.

"May I come in?" he asked politely as Serena stood her ground.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." She felt guilty as he looked hurt but she was determined. "Is it important? If not, I am sure it will wait until tomorrow." Hanssen's eyes turned steely as he stood up straighter.

"I simply wanted to apologise for my behaviour in the car park." he stated as he stared her down.

"Look, this can't happen." she said suddenly. "We are co-workers, nothing more. I cannot be dealing with any of this anymore!" she exclaimed as he looked at the floor. "We slept together, that's it. Can we _please_ draw a line under it?" He gave her a questioning look momentarily before nodding stiffly and holding out his hand. She almost laughed at the ludicrousness of the gesture, but she took his hand in hers, firmly, and they shook. He turned stiffly and headed for the car at the bottom of her driveway as she closed the door. Heaving a heavy sigh of relief Serena returned to the living room and reached for her wine, gulping it down.

She shook her head and turned off the lights before heading upstairs to bed, popping her head into Eleanor's room to confirm she was sleeping soundly.

* * *

Hanssen arrived home and stood in the hallway, listening to the silence. They say silence is deafening and it most certainly was tonight. He headed into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He thought back to his kiss with Serena in the boardroom and how quickly it has escalated, before she suddenly pushed him away and made her escape. He had leant on the edge of the table for a few minutes, seeing her face as she had panicked and fled. He had returned to his office, feeling confused and had moved to stand at the window before seeing her exit the building. He watched as Michael Spence headed over to her and took her handbag, coaxing her to join him in the pub. He smiled when he saw her slap him on the back of the head as they walked across the road and disappeared from view. Hanssen moved to his desk and decided to check through his e-mails before calling it a night. After answering the most urgent ones, he shut down his laptop and reached for his briefcase before locking his office door and heading for the stairwell.

As he was leaving the building he saw Serena walking towards him across the car park and he kept walking towards her. Once they'd reached each other, he impulsively pulled her into a kiss as she reached up for his face. Suddenly, all he could see was the look of panic on her face as she had left the boardroom earlier and he pulled away from her. He didn't know what to do, so instead of making either of them more uncomfortable, he headed for his car. As he was pulling out of his parking space he could see Serena stood still in the same place and instantly regretted his decision to leave. He had been halfway home when he had changed his course and headed for _her_ house instead, hoping to apologise.

Hanssen sighed as he made his way upstairs to bed, kicking himself for bringing an end to something before it had really begun.

* * *

"Eleanor! Eleanor you're going to be late!" Serena shouted as she stood at the foot of the stairs, handbag in one hand, keys in the other. "Eleanor!" She sighed frustratedly as she put down her bag and keys and headed upstairs, ready to drag her daughter from her pit. She marched into the room and threw open the curtains, an action that was met with a startled cry from the bed. Serena turned around to see her daughter pull the duvet up over her head, hiding. "Come on Eleanor please! You're going to be late." she warned as she made her way back to the bedroom door. "I have to leave or _I'm _going to be late...can I trust you'll get up?"

"Yes." came the muffled reply from within the homemade nest.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Serena headed for the stairs trying to think what time she was meant to finish tonight. As she went to take a step down, she lost her footing and went hurtling down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom. Eleanor threw back her duvet and sat still, listening.

"Mum?" she called as she climbed out of bed and headed for the stairs. "MUM!" she screamed, racing down the stairs, climbing over Serena's torso which had come to rest on the last few steps, and kneeling next to her. She took hold of her hand and felt for a pulse, yes there it was. She turned to her mother's bag and searched frantically for her mobile. "It's ok mum..." she muttered as she dialled 999. Looking back up at her mother she could see a trickle of blood begin to make its' way down her face. "Yes...ambulance please...My mother, she's fallen down the stairs...what?...yes she's breathing...no she's not conscious...no I can't see anything protruding...okay, please tell them to hurry." she hung up the phone and returned her attention to her mother. "It's ok mum, the ambulance is on its' way, just hang on." she begged as she felt the tears run down her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**(To stop you worrying ****_too_**** much, I quickly bashed out the next chapter! Enjoy :) )**

**Chapter 10**

The door to his office burst open and Ric looked up sharply, expecting to see an irate Serena but instead being faced with Michael Spence.

"Ric, Serena's on her way in via ambulance, nasty fall." he panted, evidently he had run up to Keller. Ric sprang up from behind his desk and followed Michael from the room, both Consultants jogging to the lifts.  
"Does Hanssen know?" Ric asked as Michael burst through the door to the stairwell and they both raced down towards AAU.

"I doubt it, he's not in yet." he replied as they crashed through the double doors and ran down the corridor to AAU. Swiping his card, Michael barked orders at two staff nurses before turning and racing towards the Wyvern Entrance, Ric hot on his heels. Once they reached the outdoors, they both stood restlessly, pacing back and forth before they heard the sirens drawing nearer. As the ambulance arrived, Michael raced to the back door as a Paramedic jumped out, reaching back in for the bed.

"On three!" she shouted as Ric joined them. "One, two, three!" they all grabbed hold of the stretcher, lifting it out as the legs sprang open and they were able to wheel her straight into the Hospital. Ric looked down at Serena as they were wheeling her into the lift. He could see a deep cut in her hairline which was releasing quite a lot of blood down her face. He looked up to see Eleanor had followed them and was standing quietly in the corner of the lift.

"What happened?" he asked as they reached AAU and they wheeled her quickly onto the Unit. He stood back with Eleanor as Michael, along with the two nurses and the paramedics continued into the prepared side room.

"She fell down the stairs, I've already said this!" Eleanor cried as Ric held up his hands.

"I know you told the paramedics, but now you need to tell me. How far did she fall? From the top?" A look of bewilderment crossed her face as she began to panic.

"I don't know, I think so...I didn't see!" she began to sob as Ric reached out and took hold of her shoulder.

"Eleanor, we are going to do everything we can okay, but I need all the facts. Did you move her at all? Was she conscious at any point?" he asked as Eleanor took a breath and calmed herself.

"No I didn't move her, I know you're not supposed to and no she was completely knocked-out." she said as Michael popped his head out of the side room.

"Griffin, thinking of joining us?" he shouted as he headed back in.

"Ah Mary-Claire!" Ric said loudly, calling the nurse over.

"Yes, Mr. Griffin?"

"Take Eleanor here into Mr. Spence's office will you? Get her a drink and _stay with her_." he emphasized the last part as she turned and led Eleanor away. He turned and stepped into the room, looking to Michael for information.

"She's regaining consciousness!" he said loudly as Ric approached the stretcher and looked down.

"Serena...Serena can you hear me?" he asked as she tried to move her head. "No, don't try and move...you've had an accident and you're on a spinal board...do not move." he ordered as her eyes met his and he could see fear in them. "Right, so you can hear me? Can you speak to me?" he saw her roll her eyes."

"Unfortunately yes I can hear you and by admission, I can clearly speak to you." Ric smiled as he removed the oxygen mask from her properly.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your charm! Can you tell me what happened?" he asked as a nurse began to insert an IV line.

"I'm not sure, but I think I must have fallen down the stairs. The last thing I remember is heading for the stairs after waking Eleanor up." Ric nodded his head in agreement before asking "Are you in any pain?" Serena chuckled.

"My head feels a bit sore, but other than that I'm fine." Ric sighed, looking down at her.

"We'll be the judge of that. You appear to have hit your head pretty badly, so we'll get that stitched up first and then we'll need a head and neck CT, okay?" he finished, looking across at Michael.

"Sure thing. Serena can you feel and move your legs?" he asked as she obliged moving them both without pain. "Well reflexes are fine, there don't seem to be any indications of a back injury, but I'd like a full body CT just to be sure." Ric nodded his agreement and Michael left the room to set the wheels in motion.

"Eleanor's here, do you want to see her?" Serena closed her eyes and swallowed.

"No, not like this, tell her I'm fine, will you?" Ric looked at her and shook his head.

"You know I can't do that until we _know _you're fine. I will however, tell her that her mother is wide awake and already trying to boss me around." They smiled at each other before the door swung open and Hanssen appeared. As if Serena didn't feel foolish enough already, his presence made it ten times worse. "Ah Mr. Hanssen, you got my message?" Hanssen nodded at Ric before turning back to Serena.

"Are you alright?" She laughed, raising a hand to her head as it began to pound.

"Yes, clearly I am on top of the world! Why else would I be lying on a stretcher at this time of the morning with what I can only describe as a bloody Orchestral Symphony going on in my head!?" she snapped as she closed her eyes.

"Serena...Serena?" Ric pushed as he leant forward and touched her cheek lightly. "Stay awake for me will you?" she sighed irritatedly.

"Of course I'm staying awake. Someone has to tell you lot what to do!" she smiled as Hanssen and Ric looked at each other and exhaled.

* * *

Serena awoke to an incessant beeping sound coming from her right somewhere. She opened her eyes slowly as they adjusted to the light and she stared at the wall opposite, remembering where she was and why. She noticed a movement to her left and tried to turn her head as pain pounded across her forehead and she groaned.

"Ms. Campbell!" Chantelle appeared in Serena's line of vision and spoke softly "Ms. Campbell try not to move your head too much, it's had quite a nasty bump!" she smiled sweetly as Serena scoffed.

"I _do _know Chantelle. Why are you speaking so quietly?" she asked as Chantelle raised her gaze to the right hand side of the bed. Serena gingerly turned her head to the right and her breath caught in her throat.

"I'll pop back in a few minutes, okay?" she whispered as she bounced to the door. Serena couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Henrik Hanssen, CEO, Director of Surgery was currently fast asleep in the chair beside her bed, in a surely uncomfortable position. She kept staring at him as she wondered if he'd been there all night, when he began to wake up. His eyed flickered open and they immediately sought out Serena, he relaxed when he saw she was awake.

"Ah, Ms. Campbell, how are you feeling?" he asked as he stood up and made his way over to her, reaching out to touch her head.

"Ouch." she grumbled as he ran his thumb over her wound.

"Sorry. Are you in any pain?"

"You mean aside from that?" she smirked "My head is quite sore. It feels like I went on an absolute bender last night." she muttered as she rubbed her forehead. "Where's Eleanor!?" Hanssen held his hands out to calm her.

"Your daughter is fine, evidently she stayed in the on-call room last night. I'm sure once she's awake she'll be here to see you." he paused and looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"What?" He raised his eyes and she could see the tenderness in them.

"I was very concerned about you." he whispered as she reached out her arm and took hold of his wrist.

"You didn't need to stay here all night." she said as he ran a hand over his face.

"Yes I did. How could I have slept otherwise?" he asked as Chantelle came bounding into the room and smiled when she saw Hanssen was awake.

"Good morning Mr. Hanssen! I've made a pot of coffee in the staff room, I thought you might need some." she chirruped as she arrived at Serena's side and stroked her arm. "Now, Ms. Campbell. I'm going to do your 'obs' okay?" Hanssen chuckled to himself at the look of mock terror on Serena's face, as he headed for the staff room. "On a scale of one to ten..." Chantelle began before she was cut off.

"Twelve." Chantelle nodded knowingly and upped the morphine dosage. "Any other aches and pains today?"

"Well you try falling down the stairs and then see if you have 'aches and pains'." she snapped as Chantelle continued writing in her file.

"Right, do you need the bathroom at all?" she asked kindly. Serena was about to tell her where she could stick her personal question, when she realised she did in fact need the loo. She nodded and Chantelle smiled nervously. "Okay, I'll go and fetch the commode." she said as she made to leave.

"You most certainly will _NOT_!" Serena pushed back her sheet and swung her legs over the side of the bed, sitting up. Her head started swimming and she was glad Chantelle's reactions were lightening fast as she caught on to her just as she was about to fall.

"Ms. Campbell _please_, you're not supposed to be up and about! Mr. Hanssen will go spare!" Serena blinked a couple of times and took a deep breath, feeling slightly better.

"Look, either you _help_ me to the bathroom, or I go anyway." she raised her eyebrow at Chantelle who had no choice but to obey.

* * *

"Will you move your hand from there?!"

"I need to hold on to you or you'll fall!"

Ric stood at the head of the ward and watched, with a smile, as Chantelle attempted to help Serena to the bathroom. The young nurse was finding herself the target of Serena's current frustration. Suddenly Hanssen emerged from the staff room beside Ric and followed his gaze. He frowned when he saw Serena was out of bed.

"Mr. Griffin, who allowed Ms. Campbell to roam the ward?" he asked and Ric nodded towards Chantelle.

"If you were in her position..." he nodded again at Chantelle "...do you really think you'd be able to stop Serena Campbell once she's set her mind on something?" Hanssen had to agree with Ric, plus it was slightly entertaining listening to the bickering.

"I've told you once! If you don't move your hand from there, I'll break it off!"

"Ms. Campbell if I don't hold you there, you _will _fall!"

"I'm not going to fall..."

"LOOK..." Chantelle raised her voice as Serena stopped suddenly and turned towards her "...If you caught me doing this with _any_ other patient, you'd go mad!" Serena went to interrupt but Chantelle held up her hand. "No! I am doing this to help you and I don't need you complaining or being mean." she realised she'd just given her boss a telling off and hastily looked at the floor awaiting the barrage of insults that were sure to come.

"Oh dear, do you think one of us should step in and rescue Nurse Lane?" Hanssen asked as he saw Serena's body stiffen and her face contort in anger. Ric looked at him worriedly.

Serena looked at Chantelle closely and sighed, realising she'd been too harsh.

"I'm sorry, Chantelle. I am grateful, although I do hope you won't _ever_ think of doing this with another patient. Now let's continue." Chantelle nodded and returned her hand slowly to the offensive area, Serena muttering under her breath.

"I think she's doing just fine." Ric smiled as he walked away to the Nurses' Station and Hanssen decided to make a quick trip to his office for a clean shirt.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Thanks for all the Serena concern...but she's Serena freakin' Campbell! :) Enjoy and let me know what you think!)**

**Chapter 11**

Serena was being helped back into bed when Hanssen returned.

"Please just let me _do it_!" Serena was becoming increasingly fractious and Chantelle was clearly finding her difficult to cope with.

"Nurse Lane, allow me to take over for the moment. Would you go and see if Ms. Campbell's daughter is awake yet?" he asked as he reached Serena's side and wrapped one arm around her waist and held on to her arm with the other.

"Yes Mr. Hanssen." she answered, breathing a sigh of relief as she left the room. Serena looked up at him from the corner of her eye and he smiled down at her.

"Come on then Ms. Campbell, back into bed please." He supported her as she gingerly sat on the edge of the bad and allowed him to swing her legs under the sheet before pulling it over her. "There, that wasn't too difficult!" Serena closed her eyes momentarily, the trip to the bathroom having used all her energy. When she opened them again she saw Hanssen looking down at her thoughtfully.

"What now?" She was beginning to feel like an animal in a zoo, people constantly watching her and making observations on her movements or temperament.

"Just..." he moved closer and looked at her lip, which he assumed she'd bitten when she fell. "...Your lip is slightly swollen." he noted as he reached out his hand and ran his thumb across it. Serena felt her heart beat faster at his touch, which he noticed too. "Perhaps..." he leant in, placing his lips on hers ever so gently before pulling away.

"I'm not sure that did anything..." she commented as she felt her stomach flutter "...perhaps if you tried again." he smiled slightly as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his arms around her, removing his lips from hers and pulling her into a hug.

"I was actually quite afraid when I received Ric's message." he admitted quietly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." she whispered over his shoulder. He held her in front of him and asked the question he had been dreading.

"Why did you run? From the boardroom?" he added by way of explanation and she sighed, shaking her head.

"Why do you think? You know what we almost did...in the boardroom of all places!" her eyes widened at the mere memory before she looked down at her lap, embarrassed. "The worst part was that I _wanted_ to." she said quietly as a smile played at his lips.

"Well now that you are for all intents and purposes bed-bound, can I safely assume you will no longer be running?" he asked innocently as she laughed loudly and then reached for her head, wincing.

"One condition..." He looked warily at her.

"Which is..." he said slowly.

"Get me more drugs." she finished and he stroked her face and she lay back, closing her eyes.

* * *

She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times, banishing the feeling of drowsiness. She looked to her right and saw Eleanor stood staring out of the window. She smiled and sat up slowly before clearing her throat. Her daughter instantly spun around and Serena saw she'd been crying.

"Oh sweetheart." She held her arms out as Eleanor rushed into them, almost knocking the wind from her. "Ooh..." she gasped as she felt a pain flash across her chest.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, what did I do!?" Eleanor leant back, arms in the air and Serena laughed.

"It's fine, now hug me. I'm not going to break!" Her daughter eyed her warily before slowly opening her arms and embracing her mother. She began to cry and Serena held her tight, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Hey, come on it's okay." she cooed as Eleanor cried heart-wrenching sobs into her mother's chest. "Shhh, calm down. It's okay!" Serena stroked her daughter's hair and rocked her until she'd worn herself out from crying.

"I'm sorry, I was just so worried. It was my fault, if I'd just gotten up when you asked!" Serena held her in front of her and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Eleanor, it was _not_ your fault. It was just one of those things! I'm _fine_ now!" she smiled, wiping her daughter's cheek.

"I was so scared. I suddenly thought, what would happen if you...if you died." she whispered. Serena swallowed the lump forming in her throat and took hold of her daughter's hand.

"That _will_ happen one day, but hopefully not for a long time yet." she smiled. "You have your father if anything ever happens to me. You won't be alone." She gave Eleanor's leg a pat as the door opened and Ric walked in.

"Oh sorry! Do you want me to come back?" he asked as he noticed the look on Eleanor's face.

"No...I kinda have to go anyway...College stuff...Unless you want me to stay!?" she said quickly to Serena, as she raised her hand.

"No, I am _fine_! Get going!" She leant and kissed her mother's cheek and headed for the door.

"I'll be back later okay?" she smiled as she left the room. Serena let her head fall back in frustration and instantly regretted it.

"Ouch." she flinched. Ric headed over and stood beside the bed, arms crossed.

"Is it still _that_ bad?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

"No, well only when I move it suddenly. It's to be expected Ric!" she laughed as she sat up straighter and he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you _really_ feeling?" Before she could answer he pointed at her sharply. "Let me remind you, Serena, you are a patient here now and you need to be completely honest with me, okay?" She sighed angrily and lowered her gaze.

"I _am_ feeling slightly battered and bruised I suppose...but nothing that's not to be expected!" He nodded his head.

"Passing water?" Her eyes widened slightly as she ignored him. "Serena..." he coaxed, watching her closely.

"It's fine! All working properly." she snapped.

"You know I have to ask." he replied and she nodded her head stiffly. "Well, that's the Consultant act over with." he laughed. "Now I'm simply a friend." She smiled at him and he pulled her into a hug. "I was so worried about you, you silly woman." Serena chuckled as he held her before him, eyebrows raised comically. "You can't go around giving us old dinosaurs scares like that! Although, you'd have been proud had you seen the speed at which I ran to AAU." he smiled as she looked at him doubtfully.

"Oh _really_ Mr. Griffin? You have other speeds apart from positively glacial!?" She laughed and Ric enjoyed seeing her eyes sparkle again.

"Well you're clearly rubbing off on me Ms. Campbell!" He reached up and pushed her hair out of her eyes as the door opened and Hanssen appeared.

"Ah...sorry Mr. Griffin, Ms. Campbell...I'll come back." As he turned to leave Ric stood up and waved him in.

"There's no need for that, I was simply checking Ms. Campbell over." he turned, smiling at her as he noticed her eyes nervously watching Hanssen. "Well, I want to order another head CT...I'm not happy with the pain you're still experiencing." He looked at Serena, fully in Consultant mode and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, fine. Be my guest." He turned and left the room, leaving Hanssen stood awkwardly near the door. "Well are you coming in or not? You're making me nervous simply _lurking_." He made his way over to the bed and stood beside it stiffly. "What's wrong now?" she asked as she noticed he wouldn't look at her properly.

"Nothing. I'm just sorry I interrupted." he pouted.

"Oh for _Heaven's sake_!" Serena snapped as she pushed herself further up in the bed. "If you're going to be ridiculous you can leave right now!" she glared at him before reaching her hand to her stomach and flinching in pain. Hanssen rushed forwards and removed her hand, reaching to feel her abdomen.

"How long have you had this pain?" he asked as he pressed down.

"OUCH!" Serena shouted as she hit him on the arm. "It's only hurting because _you're _bloody pressing on it!" she complained loudly as Hanssen pressed the call button for assistance. "Will you STOP IT!" she shouted as he rested his hand on her stomach once again. Ric burst into the room and eyed Hanssen suspiciously.

"What's going on? I can hear your shouts from down the Ward!" he said to Serena.

"Well then will you tell this sadist to get away from me!" She pointed to Hanssen who stood up sharply.

"Ms. Campbell, I am _trying_ to help you. Your abdomen..."

"I know you're trying to help...but there is _nothing _wrong!" she snapped as Hanssen took a deep breath.

"I believe you have a slight bleed from the trauma to the abdomen. I would like to keep an eye on it, but I believe it will settle down by itself." he stated before turning and heading for the door.

"Is that it?" she said irritably as he turned to face her.

"Yes Ms. Campbell. That's it." He pushed through the door and disappeared. She lay back, cursing her behaviour.

"You were quite hard on him." Ric commented as he reached for her sheet and pulled it back over her. She remained quiet, staring angrily ahead. "Look, I'm not going to say anything else on the matter after this..."he began as she turned her head to look at him. "...I know you don't like having to rely on other people for things, I know you're a fiercely independent person and I _know_ this is frustrating for you...but I _will not_ tolerate you taking it out on my staff." he said sternly as he looked at her. "Ok?"

"Fine." she mumbled as she looked towards the window, blinking back tears. Ric sighed heavily and took a seat on the bed, reaching for her hand.

"Don't push us away. We're trying to help." he said softly as he saw a tear run down her cheek. "I know you must be hating this, but bear with us, okay?" he asked as he stroked the back of her hand. She nodded her head and sniffed as she wiped her face. "Shall I go and get Hanssen?" Serena looked up at him and nodded. "No more arguing!" he warned as he left the room. She took the few moments of peace to compose herself and rearrange her gown so she was more comfortable. The door opened and Hanssen appeared stiffly, crossing to the bed. She smiled up at him and patted the bed for him to sit, he hesitated momentarily but obliged.

"I'm sorry." she said as she reached for his hand. "I'm not very good at this...lack of control thing." she snorted as Hanssen raised his eyebrows.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." he said sarcastically as she chuckled and squeezed his hand.

"It's just frustrating. I feel fine." she sighed.

"You may _feel_ it but your body is still recovering. For once, allow people to do things for you." He shifter closer and stroked her face lightly. He noticed the wicked glint in her eye and raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, there is _one_ thing you can do for me..." she paused as he jumped at the chance to help her.

"Yes, what?" Serena reached her hand and took hold of his tie, pulling him towards her until their lips met. Hanssen pulled back, looking at her softly. "I suppose I could do that." he said as he leant in again.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Found I had some spare time and thought I'd move the story along. Thanks for reviewing, keep on keeping on :) )**

**Chapter 12**

"Ready?" Serena turned and smiled at Hanssen as he picked up her bag.

"Absolutely!" she answered as they headed out onto the Ward where the staff had gathered by the Nurses' Station to wish her farewell. As she reached them, Ric stepped forwards.

"I would just like to say on behalf of _all_ of us here, how glad we are that we're _finally_ getting rid of you!" He laughed as she rolled her eyes, smiling. "But seriously...thinking back to the beginning of the week, and what a _long_ few days it's been..." he smirked as she sighed "...Well I just want to say, we're all glad you're okay." She reached out and rubbed his arm lightly, turning to the rest of the staff.

"I simply wanted to say thank you. Thank you for sticking with me when far braver people would have fled to the hills!" The group laughed as she continued. "But really, you are a fine group of Medical Professionals and I am proud I get to call you my co-workers. I may not have been the _easiest_ of patients...but it's all experience!" she quipped as the group laughed and shouted their farewells. "Right, onwards Mr. Hanssen!" He smiled stiffly as he followed her from the Ward and towards the lifts.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked as they awaited the lift's ascent.

"I'm fine. Although I have _no _idea how I'm going to cope once I get home!" she sighed, folding her arms. "Can I not just come back on light-duty?" she asked and rolled her eyes at the look he gave her. They travelled down to the ground floor in silence and headed to Hanssen's car. She climbed in and waited for him to load her things into the boot before climbing in himself. He started the engine and pulled out carefully, glancing over at her and smiling reassuringly.

"You'll be back soon enough. A week is really not that long...I still think you should take longer." he frowned and Serena shook her head.

"Really, I feel fine as it is...an extra week will drive me insane!" she muttered, watching the Hospital disappear from view. They drove the rest of the way in silence, feeling slightly out of their depth no longer being in the confines of the Hospital. As they pulled up at Serena's house, there was a car in the driveway and Eleanor was carrying a box towards it, waving when she saw the car pulling up. She ran towards them as Serena climbed out and opened her arms to her.

"I was worried you weren't going to be back in time!" Eleanor gasped as she hugged her mother tightly. Hanssen looked towards the house and saw a fairly middle-aged man appear. He was carrying two large boxes which he placed in the boot of the car and stopped, making eye contact with Serena.

"Great..." she mumbled under her breath as she headed up the path towards him. "Hello." she said as he smiled and pulled her into a rather awkward hug.

"Hi! Eleanor told me about your accident, how are you feeling?" he asked as Hanssen came to stand beside her.

"I'm feeling fine thank you." She noticed Edward's gaze drift up towards Hanssen, a look of jealousy in his eyes. "This is Henrik Hanssen, Henrik this is my ex-husband Edward." Hanssen held out his hand and Edward shook it stiffly.

"So you're the latest." Edward commented darkly as Serena flushed with embarrassment.

"So it would seem." Hanssen replied. She tried not to let the surprise show on her face, when suddenly Eleanor came bounding up to them.

"Well...that's the last of it." she said, smiling sadly as Serena fought back her tears and walked her daughter to the car, hugging her tightly.

"You call me as _soon _as you get there, okay? Not after you unpack, not after you've eaten...right away. Understand?" she threw over at Edward.

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted as he climbed into the car, starting the engine.

"I'm really going to miss you." Eleanor cried as she hugged her mother again. Serena rubbed her back, keeping her emotions in check.

"No you're not. You're going to have the time of your life. University will be the making of you, you'll see. Anyway, you'll be back for Christmas!" she smiled as Eleanor wiped her eyes and turned to Hanssen.

"You'll look after her, won't you?" she said, giving him a stern look. Hanssen reached his arm around Serena's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Of course I will." he smiled politely as she climbed in the car and began waving as Edward reversed down the drive and they drove off. Hanssen felt Serena sag against him slightly as he held her tightly and led her up to the house.

Once they were inside, she went into the living room and sat down on the sofa, looking around her. The clutter of her daughter had been removed and she felt tears springing to her eyes. She noticed Hanssen disappear into the kitchen and heard him filling the kettle. She allowed herself to cry, wiping away her tears with her sleeve. He returned and handed her a cup of tea which she gratefully accepted. "Thank you." she said quietly as she picked at a loose thread on the arm of the sofa.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hanssen asked suddenly as he sat beside her but giving her space. She sighed and looked over at him.

"Because if I'd told you, you'd only have worried! I was hoping you'd have left before Edward arrived." she said shooting him an apologetic look. "Sorry about that by the way."

"What on earth for?" Hanssen looked genuinely confused.

"For the way you had to pretend we were dating." she laughed as she sipped her tea. He raised his own mug to his lips and took a sip.

"I am not comfortable with this." he said suddenly as Serena looked at him in alarm.

"Comfortable with what?"

"With you, being here alone." he said, frowning slightly as he looked into his tea. Serena sighed and turned to face him properly.

"See, this is _exactly_ why I didn't tell you Eleanor was leaving today. I will be _fine_ here." she emphasised as she looked at him sternly. "Although, if you're _that_ worried, maybe you would want to keep a closer eye on me...say back at Holby..."

"Absolutely not. You are taking a week's leave and that's final." he stated as he finished his tea. "I'll go and get your things." he said before leaving the house and heading to the car. Serena sighed in frustration, she knew she'd be spending a week alone here whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Serena was running a bath when she heard a knock at the door. Grumbling, she tied her dressing gown around her tighter and headed, carefully, downstairs. As she opened the door, she came face to face with Hanssen...laden with files and a bottle of wine. She was shocked to see him at her house, so late, as she waved him in. He staggered into the hallway and dropped the files onto the sideboard, straightening up before handing her the bottle of wine.

"Well, I see you've come bearing gifts?" she asked as she eyed the files, looking back to Hanssen. He was busy eyeing _her_ and his eyes drifted to where her dressing gown parted slightly at her chest. She blushed and walked towards the kitchen, Hanssen following her closely. "So to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked sweetly as she took two glasses from the cupboard and poured the wine. Turning and handing one to him, her dressing gown parted slightly more and she saw Hanssen's eyes widen before he took a gulp of wine and looked away.

"I didn't feel comfortable leaving you here on your own." he explained as he took another gulp of wine. "With your permission, I would prefer it if I stayed here tonight..." Her expression changed to one of instant shock but Hanssen held his hands up quickly "...allow me to finish...on your sofa. I would feel better knowing there is someone here should you need them." he finished, taking another gulp and glad he'd gotten that out of the way. Serena leant against the kitchen counter, eyeing him warily.

"Alright, fine. I was just about to have a bath." she gestured to her dressing gown and Hanssen nodded briskly.

"Yes, no problem, I'll get on with some work if that's okay?" he asked as she smiled and motioned for him to head through to the living room with her. She put her wine glass down on the coffee table before smirking at him.

"I don't think it would be a very good idea to get drunk in the bath, considering I'd need to tackle the stairs to come back down." Hanssen let out a chuckle and she left him to get on with his work.

Floating in the bath, Serena felt weightless. She felt all her troubles and stresses simply float away as she closed her eyes and moaned at the feeling of the warm water cocooning her body. She looked down at herself, noticing faint bruises dotted around. She sighed, reaching for her watch and seeing she'd been in the bath for 20 minutes. She slowly stood up, climbing carefully from the bath, reaching for her towel from the back of the door and wrapping it around herself. She headed to the sink and wiped the steam from the mirror before she wiped her face down and reached for her toothbrush.

Hanssen was getting slightly concerned. He didn't really know how long a bath took, since he was more of a shower person, but surely 20 minutes was a long time. He was ready to go and check on her when he heard the floorboards creak overhead and he deduced she'd finally exited the bath. He sat back down, pulling another file towards himself, but pushing it away again, realising all he could think about was Serena and her bath.

As she headed across the landing to her bedroom she saw Hanssen appear at the top of the stairs and look at her, thoroughly embarrassed. She stood still, folding her arms across her chest and waited for him to explain himself.

"I just wanted to check you were okay up here. You'd been quite a while." he explained. "Now that I can _see_ you're fine, I'll leave you to it." he turned to head back downstairs when Serena followed her impulse.

"Henrik...could you help me with something please?" she asked as she opened her bedroom door and disappeared inside, giving him little option but to follow. As he entered the room, he gasped as his brain registered what he was seeing. Serena was stood in the middle of the room, her towel pooled at her feet, a coy smile on her face. He stepped further into the room, his heart racing and his excitement building. As he drew nearer, he noticed faint bruises on her torso and legs. He reached out and rubbed his hand over one of the larger ones and looked into her eyes.

"Do they hurt?" he asked quietly as she shook her head. He reached his arm slowly to her back and stepped closer. She was breathing faster as she reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt. He found himself worrying at the fact she'd not long been out of hospital. She seemed to read his mind as she reached her hand to his face, forcing him to look at her. Her eyes were burning with desire as she nodded her head slowly and he brought his lips down on hers. They were lost in each other, all thoughts of anything else irrelevant.

* * *

Serena cuddled herself up to Hanssen as he wrapped an arm around her and held her tightly to his side. She felt more relaxed than she had in a long while as she exhaled and felt him pull her tighter, kissing her head. She smiled into his chest at the memory of how sensuous yet gentle and caring he'd been. She tilted her head up to look at him and he smiled down at her. She shifted herself up the bed slightly so her head was level with his and kissed his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder, breathing into his neck. She felt her eyes closing as she noticed him relax more and realised he too was drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Serena opened her eyes slowly, being dragged back to the land of the living. She reached a hand up to rub her face and looked to her left, the bed was empty. She reached out her hand, the sheet was cool to the touch. She surmised Hanssen must have been up for some time, as she climbed from the bed, reaching for her dressing gown. As she reached the top of the stairs, she peered down and saw his shoes were still there. She let out a sigh of relief as she descended the stairs and headed to the kitchen. As she stepped through the door, she saw he was sat at the table, surrounded by paperwork, the cold remains of a cup of tea next to him. He looked up and smiled brightly as he saw her, standing up before going over and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked, running his eyes over her, checking for any phantom injuries.

"I'm fine." she answered. "How long have you been up?" she indicated the files spread out across the table and he smiled sheepishly.

"I made sure I was up at 5am in order to finish the work I didn't manage to do last night..." he looked at her as he took her in his arms "...because I was too busy fantasising about someone in the bath." he finished as Serena blushed and turned towards the kettle to make a coffee. He watched her moving about, her back to him and he could feel himself thinking back to last night. As she stood at the counter with her back to him, he approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck tenderly. She sighed as she leant back into him, allowing his warmth to spread to her.

"Would you like a coffee?" she asked as she patted his hand for him to release his grip, which he did.

"Yes please." Hanssen handed her his mug and returned to the table, continuing with his paperwork. As she passed him his coffee, she took a seat next to him and glanced quickly at the report he was currently scribbling down. "Eyes away, Ms. Campbell..." he smiled as he looked up at her "...you're on leave remember?" She sat back in her chair, frustrated, as he finished what he was writing and closed the file.

"Busy day today?" she asked, as he began to stack the files neatly. He raised his eyes to her and she gave him an innocent shrug of the shoulders in return.

"Yes, rather. This afternoon I have a meeting with the Board Members, with regards to my 'leadership skills'." Serena almost choked on her coffee as she spluttered and looked up at him.

"Why on earth didn't you tell me it was today?" she said, standing up abruptly.

"I believe I just did. Where are you going?" he asked as she headed for the door.

"Well as your second-in-command, I do believe I should be present." she said heading for the stairs. She heard him push back his chair and come after her.

"You are on leave, Serena, you can't be there...I won't allow it." She stopped suddenly and turned back to face him, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You won't _allow_ it?" she said dangerously as he drew himself up to his full height and cleared his throat.

"That's right." Serena edged closer to him slowly as she spoke.

"I think you'll find that I _will_ be there, not only in my capacity as a Colleague, but also to _support_ you." she finished, looking at him stubbornly. Hanssen eyed her carefully, thinking how he could handle this.

"I'll ask to reschedule." he said, taking out his phone. Serena's hand closed around his, her eyes penetrating his.

"It's been pushed back once already, thanks to me." she said slowly. "You know how Cunningham will react if it's delayed again. Now, are you going to wait for me and drive me there safely, or are you going to leave and force me to get a taxi?" She stood still, not willing to break the eye contact. Hanssen took a deep breath and exhaled before checking his watch quickly.

"You have 10minutes Ms. Campbell." he said gravely as she leant forward and kissed him on the cheek before turning and heading back upstairs to get changed. Hanssen shook his head and chuckled softly, hoping she'd never change.

* * *

Even though he didn't like to admit it, Hanssen was nervous. He understood the gravity of the situation he was in and prayed he'd still be here tomorrow to rectify it. He looked around as the boardroom began to fill up and felt Serena stiffen beside him as Cunningham entered the room, making a beeline for the vacant chair opposite her. Hanssen turned to look at her and nodded reassuringly at her before turning back to Cunningham. He could see the way he was looking at Serena, and he didn't like it. He had noticed Cunningham's interest in her before, but had never felt the jealousy he did now. He could see she was refusing to make eye contact and chose instead to keep her eyes on her hands, resting in her lap. Discreetly, Hanssen moved his leg to the right so it was resting against hers, the contact grounding him. Once the room had filled up, Cunningham got to his feet and seeing as_ he'd_ called the meeting, welcomed everyone.

"Thank you all for being here today to address this important issue." he paused, looking pointedly at Serena. "Due to unforeseen circumstances involving Ms. Campbell, the previous meeting was cancelled, understandably. May I say on behalf of all of us..." he said, smiling at her "...how glad we are to see you back so soon." Serena simply nodded as she waited for him to continue. "Now, to get to business. The reason this meeting has been called is that there appears to be some concern with regards to the running of Holby City Hospital." Serena felt Hanssen tense beside her. "I have received numerous reports from various sources, claiming that Mr. Hanssen should no longer be CEO and DOS at this Hospital." Serena leant forwards and cleared her throat. "Yes, Ms. Campbell?" Cunningham asked, surprised by the interruption.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Cunningham, but when you say 'numerous reports', how many exactly are we talking about here?" she asked pointedly and Hanssen saw Cunningham become instantly flustered.

"Well the number of reports is not really important, Ms. Campbell..." Serena interrupted him again.

"Oh I believe it is, Mr. Cunningham. If you're going to base the need for this meeting on having received 'numerous reports', I think it's only fair you tell us exactly how many and, where applicable, show us what's been said." Hanssen could have leant over and kissed her, as he saw Cunningham lose his air of authority and clear his throat.

"Well, I myself received multiple complaints..."

"Again, Mr. Cunningham...how many?" she pushed, her voice becoming more authoritative.

"Two." he muttered as he turned red.

"Two. I see. Well by all means, carry on." The Status in the room now completely belonged to Serena. The eyes of the board members were on her the majority of the time, when they weren't looking frustrated at Cunningham.

"As I was saying...in both these instances, it was brought to my attention that the Management of the Hospital has been rather 'lax' as of late. Therefore I think that perhaps reviewing Mr. Hanssen's position is in order." he concluded as he sat down. Nobody else spoke, all looking at each other, before Serena sighed.

"Is that all, Mr. Cunningham? What exactly do you suggest we do now?" She smiled sweetly at him as he shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"We discuss the matter, Ms. Campbell."

"Then go ahead..." she motioned for him to continue and when he looked at her blankly, she leant forwards.

"Perhaps you should tell us exactly _what_'s been said, that way the board members can actually react to something." Sniggering erupted around the table as Cunningham stood up quickly.

"Yes, fine. Well in the first instance, it was stated that Mr. Hanssen was spending more time on the Wards than was strictly necessary."

"Ah, so you'd rather Mr. Hanssen stayed put in his office like a good little CEO all day? Mr. Cunningham, surely _you_ understand that as Director of Surgery, Mr. Hanssen is required, at times, to perform surgery." Hanssen was in awe of the way Serena was dealing with the situation, as he let her continue. "Also, as CEO isn't it imperative that Mr. Hanssen remains up to date with occurrences throughout his Hospital? Isn't it also important that staff members feel supported by him? I believe, in order to achieve this, it is _necessary_ to show his face from time to time." Hanssen looked around the table, the board members were smiling and clearly agreeing with Serena. Cunningham had turned red and his anger was rising.

"That's as may be, Ms. Campbell...but we cannot possibly forget the fact a patient _died_ from an initiative _he_ sanctioned." Serena had been worried Cunningham would go down this road, but she was prepared. She turned to the rest of the board members and addressed them personally.

"The incident to which Mr. Cunningham is referring was an unfortunate incident, but was _not_ down to the failure of Mr. Hanssen." She paused and Hanssen could sense what she was about to do.

"Ah Ms. Campbell..." he began but she ignored him.

"The initiative was simply a trial run, to increase Hospital efficiency. We halted referrals from AAU up to Keller, in order to increase productivity. The results were positive at first as Keller could function solely as an 'Elective Surgery' ward. Unfortunately a patient did die whilst being transferred from Holby City to St. James's. There were many factors involved in the death, but ultimately it was down to the Scheme...a scheme that I myself backed 100%." She looked up at Cunningham. "If Mr. Hanssen is being punished for the failure of the scheme, then I am sure most of the staff here would argue we should all be punished, as we all backed it." Cunningham leant forwards on the table, glaring at her.

"Are you _sure_ you all backed it?" Serena leant back in her chair, thinking.

"Not at first no. As with any new initiative, there were teething problems, but after that...yes." She stared him down and he realised he wasn't going to get anywhere with her.

"Let's put it to the board members, by way of a simple vote. Those who require a thorough investigation into Mr. Hanssen's Management failures, raise your hands." Hanssen looked around the room as 3 arms were raised. Serena spoke next.

"Those who understand that at times, things happen beyond our control and all we can do is our best, meaning they require no further investigation, raise your hands." The remaining 6 board members raised their arms, along with Serena. Cunningham slammed his file shut, swearing under his breath.

"Meeting closed." he said irritably as Serena turned to Hanssen. He stared at her, speechless as she smiled innocently at him.

"Did I do well, Mr. Hanssen?" she asked as he shook his head.

"No Ms. Campbell...you did amazingly." They stood up and followed the other board members from the room, pausing in the corridor to talk momentarily. Serena was heading towards the lifts when Cunningham cornered her.

"Well _Ms. Campbell_..." he spat as he stuck out his arm against the wall in front of her, blocking her path "...what was all that?" She turned to face him, glaring.

"You attempted to get rid of a great CEO simply because of whispers." she snapped as she leant closer "You're pathetic." she said as she tried to move past his arm, but he held it firmly.

"You stupid woman. I did that for _you_!" She turned, raising her eyebrows. "Removing the Hospital CEO...who do you think we'd have appointed instead!?" She laughed incredulously, looking at him in amazement.

"You _really_ think I'd have accepted!? Just stabbed him in the back and then taken his place?" she snorted as she reached for his arm to remove it. "You really are unbelievable! Now get out of my way." Cunningham grabbed her wrist and twisted it, forcing her to step closer to him as he stared her in the eye, twisting her arm further as she grimaced in pain.

"Listen to me, you stupid woman..." he said as he pressed his lips to hers, forcing her back against the wall. She tried to move away but he still had hold of her tightly. Hanssen suddenly appeared and grabbed Cunningham's shoulder, causing him to look towards him. His fist connected with Cunningham's lip, splitting it as he stumbled back, dropping Serena's arm. "You crazy Swede!" he shouted as he raised his hand to his lip, seeing it was bleeding. "Now, I'll _definitely_ have your job for this!" he shouted as he turned around.

"You do that...but I'll have you for sexual assault." Serena said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Which I was witness to." Hanssen added.

"As were we." said a third voice. They turned around to see a few of the board members had heard the commotion and had arrived in time to see what had happened. Cunningham spun around and tore off down the corridor towards the lifts as quick as he could. Hanssen turned to the board members and thanked them before turning to Serena.

"Let me see." he said, reaching gently for her wrist.

"It's ok. Ugh the complete and utter..." she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her other hand and shuddering. Hanssen could see finger marks appearing on her wrist but nothing had been damaged.

"Thank you...for what you did in there. Nobody has ever done _anything_ like that for me before." he said as he gently rubbed her wrist, looking into her eyes.

"I wasn't about to let him get rid of a great CEO simply because he fancied someone else for the job." she sniffed angrily.

"I heard what you said...would you really not have taken the job?" he asked earnestly as she chuckled softly.

"There is no _way_ I would have accepted that position." she whispered as she stepped closer. "It's _your_ job." she smiled up at him. He looked left and right along the corridor and seeing they were alone, pulled her closer and kissed her. Pulling back, he smiled and turned, both walking down the corridor side by side.

"Now Ms. Campbell, I think it's about time you went home...don't you?" he asked, smirking as she spun towards him.

"Even after what I just did in there? That hasn't proved to you that I'm ready to come back? Henrik, I am _fine_!" she sighed as she put her hands on her hips.

"I know you are, I was simply thinking _we_ could take the rest of the day off." his eyes darkened as she smiled sultrily at him.

"Did you have anything specific in mind?" she asked innocently as she tilted her head.

"I had a few ideas." he said quietly, his voice low. They turned and headed for the stairs, not wanting to wait for the lift.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I am really glad you're enjoying the story :) Please give me some feedback on this next chapter...enjoy!)**

**Chapter 14**

"Can I at least help in some way?" Serena asked as she watched Hanssen move about her kitchen, pulling open various drawers, before finding what he was looking for.

"You can help by sitting down and having a glass of wine." he replied as she sighed dramatically.

"Oh, if I must!" she smiled as she headed to the fridge, reaching for the bottle of rather expensive-looking white wine. She grabbed two glasses and poured one for him before leaving and returning to the living room and pouring one for herself. She sat back on the sofa, Hanssen's piles of paperwork staring at her. She looked sneakily over her shoulder before leaning forward and grabbing for one, opening it and nestling down to work.

Hanssen emerged from the kitchen a while later, heading for the living room. He poked his head under the archway and noticed Serena was hunched over, scribbling away in one of his files. He cleared his throat as she jumped, shutting the file quickly.

"Serena..."

"Before you say anything...I felt bad for the lack of work you did last night...now you're all caught up." she smiled triumphantly as he sighed in exasperation.

"You're meant to be resting." he said as he perched on the arm of the sofa.

"This _is _rest for me!" she pleaded, looking up at him, batting her eyelashes. Hanssen laughed, shaking his head as she stood up and walked over to him. "I'm sorry...I was trying to help." she said, pouting slightly.

"You _have_ helped. However, you must understand that _I_ am _trying_ to help_ you_." he said as she registered what he was getting at.

"Okay, point taken. You look after me, I look after you?" Hanssen smiled reaching for her waist and holding her tight.

"Deal. Now come and eat." he said as he stood up, taking her hand in his and leading her to the kitchen. Serena looked down at their plates as she entered and was pleasantly surprised. He had cooked them a Bacon Carbonara, complete with a bowl of salad in the middle of the table. She turned to him and smiled as she took her seat.

"You look surprised." he commented "What were you expecting...a Smorgasbord?" Serena raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"I suppose I _was_ expecting a Swedish delicacy...but I do love Carbonara." she said as she picked up her fork. Hanssen felt his heart lift as he watched her enthusiastically tuck into her food. He followed suit and soon their plates were empty, both leaning back in their chairs appreciative of what they had just eaten. She looked up at him and smiled lazily as she reached for her wine glass along with the bottle. "Living room?" Hanssen nodded as he picked up their plates and headed for the sink.

"Leave that!" she said authoritatively as he placed them gently in the sink and turned to follow her. She sat on the sofa and he instantly sat next to her. They were silent for a few moments before she spoke. "Thanks for the meal...it was lovely." she reached for his arm and stroked his wrist as she took a sip of drink.

"It was no trouble." he replied as he sipped his own drink. Suddenly, Serena turned to him, an inquisitive look on her face.

"What did you do...when you were in Sweden?" Hanssen stared at his glass, slightly taken aback and refusing to look at her.

"It was a _personal_ retreat, Serena." he answered as she rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. Hanssen stayed silent, refusing to open up. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he simply didn't know how to explain everything. He saw Serena close her eyes as she leant back into the sofa and he found himself staring at her. He saw the softness of her face, her strong jaw bone, her neck, her clavicle and down to her chest, watching her breathing.

Serena had her eyes closed, simply enjoying the feeling of being with someone. She reached out her hand and grasped his, holding it gently. She understood that whatever happened in Sweden was clearly painful for him and she wasn't about to push him into divulging his darkest secrets. She was thinking about giving Eleanor a call when he spoke.

"I went to see my father." Serena's eyes flicked open as she tilted her head to look at him...he was staring at the glass in his hands. "The deal with Scandicor...it was his Company." he stated as she remained silent. "Once I arrived, I met an old friend who told me my father was ill. Within days he had died and it was up to me to sort out his estate." Serena hadn't realised he'd been dealing with grief this entire time, she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles as he turned to her. "My father owned Scandicor and tried to get my attention by pledging us £40,000,000." He could see the look of disbelief on Serena's face and he leant towards her, taking her hands in his. "That's why I blocked the deal. He was attempting to get to _me_ through the Hospital and I couldn't allow that." Serena looked at him and saw how fragile and vulnerable he was, but she also saw that he'd chosen to confide in her and she felt compelled to do the same.

"Henrik, I am so sorry. You could have told me, sooner." she said softly as he nodded his head slightly. "While we are on the subject of 'coming clean', I have a slight confession to make." Hanssen raised his eyes to hers and she swallowed hard, wishing she wasn't about to say this. "I spoke with Cunningham." she stated, noticing him freeze slightly. "It was right when we had begun working together and I was frustrated, thinking that you were never going to accept me." He stared at her, slowly removing his hands from hers.

"You told him you thought I should leave." he said suddenly as she sighed and put her glass down.

"No, I never said that. All I said was I didn't think we were going to be able to work together and I didn't agree with certain ideas you were mulling over..." Hanssen stood up abruptly, running his hand through his hair as he stood with his back to her. "I'm so sorry." she whispered as Hanssen turned around.

"You betrayed me. All this time you _promised_ me you had nothing to do with all of this, when in all likeliness you started it!" Serena stood up and went towards him, stopping in front of him.

"No. It wasn't anything like that! You and I had gotten off to a bad start and I didn't know you." she explained, desperation in her voice. She grabbed his hands as he snatched them away and headed for the hallway. "Where are you going?" she asked in a panicked voice as he threw on his coat and shoes.

"I need some air."

"Don't go, please...I'm _sorry_." she pushed as she moved to stand in front of the door.

"Serena, move." he said as he stood facing her.

"No. Can't we talk about this!?" she pleaded, but his eyes had turned icy and she knew she'd lost him.

"Let me go." he said coldly as he reached past her for the door handle and left the house. Serena stood still, breathing heavily as she tried to register what had just happened. She wandered to the living room and looked around at the emptiness. This was her life now...an empty shell. She had nothing and nobody. The tears began to fall and she couldn't stop them, the feeling of uselessness washing over her. She flicked off the lights as she headed up to bed, leaving the door unlocked, hoping Hanssen would return.

She was lying on her side, facing away from the bedroom door, attempting to calm her wracking sobs. She inhaled deeply and exhaled, trying to calm herself when she felt the bed move behind her. She turned around quickly to see Hanssen kneeling on the bed, looking at her. She lay still, waiting for him to say something...anything. He slowly took off his jacket, followed by his shirt and tie before reaching for his trousers. Once he had undressed, he climbed beneath the covers and lay on his back away from her. She didn't dare move towards him, afraid he was still upset with her. She sniffed as she rolled back onto her side, facing away from him. After a few moments, she felt him shift and an arm wrapped itself around her abdomen. She let out a fresh torrent of tears as she felt him pull her close and kiss the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry." was all he said as she shifted around to face him. He was looking down as she reached her hand out towards his face, stroking his cheek and leaning in to kiss him. As she pulled away, he began to caress her back, looking into her eyes.

"I didn't mean it." she whispered as he reached up a hand to play with her hair. "I told him _nothing_ really, all I did was vent a frustration...once."

"I know. I'm sorry for the way I acted." he replied as he smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead, followed by her nose and finally her lips. She moaned as his arms wrapped themselves tightly around her, holding her close to him. When he pulled back, he reached up a hand and wiped her tears. "I hate seeing you sad." he said quietly as he kissed each cheek gently. Serena smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad you came back." she said as he leant his forehead on hers.

"I didn't know if you'd want me to, but I knew I had to try..."

"Henrik...stop talking." she demanded as she pushed herself towards him.

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Griffin!" Chantelle smiled warmly as Ric entered Keller, heading towards his office.

"Good morning Chantelle. Who have we got here today?" he asked, wondering who was going to be covering for Serena.

"Haven't you heard? Ms. Campbell is already here." She smiled knowingly at the look on Ric's face. "She's in the office." she finished as she gave him a 'good luck' stare and headed towards the Nurses' Station. Ric walked briskly to his office and opened the door cautiously, Serena's eyes greeting him.

"So it's true." he said as he closed the door behind him.

"If, by that small statement you are referring to my presence here, then yes it's true." She smiled sweetly at him as she continued composing her e-mail.

"You've only been gone two days!" he exclaimed. "What happened, miss me?" he laughed as she threw him a withering look.

"Absolutely, I just couldn't cope without seeing your charming face every day." Ric chuckled as he hung up his coat and headed for his desk.

"So how did you persuade our Great Leader to allow you back early? Or do I not want to know..." he teased as she scowled at him.

"Mr. Hanssen decided to do what was best for him...listening to me. I told him I was fine to return to work and he agreed."

"I'm sure he did." Ric commented as Serena pushed back her chair and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"I am not about to sit here and be insulted by _you_ all morning. I am back at work because I am ready to be back. If you have a problem with that I am sure you know what you can do." She shot him a dangerous look as she left the room. Ric sighed as he set off after her.

"Serena...Serena!" he said louder as she stopped and turned slowly to look at him. She crossed her arms and stood with an expectant expression on her face. "You know I didn't mean anything back there. I made a bad joke and I'm sorry." She scrutinised him for a moment before dropping her arms and taking a breath.

"Okay, let's get on with it then shall we?" she said happily as she headed towards Chantelle.

* * *

By the end of the day, Serena was completely worn out. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but maybe she had been a little hasty in returning and expecting to simply pick up where she left off. She leaned back in her chair at the Nurses' Station as she waited for Ric to finish up in Theatre. She began to swivel idly in her chair as she saw Hanssen heading towards her, a look of amusement on his face. As he reached the Station, he rested his hands on the counter and tilted his head.

"Tired, Ms. Campbell?" She sat up straight, crossing her legs.

"Not at all Mr. Hanssen. Pleased to be back." she smiled as she watched him walk around to stand in front of her.

"In that case, I wanted to inquire whether you had any previous engagements this evening?" he asked quietly, as she felt herself looking around for anyone within earshot.

"I do not." she informed him as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't suppose you'd like to have dinner with me?" he asked nervously, his eyes locking with hers. She took a deep breath as she pretended to have to think about it before she answered him.

"I'd like that." Hanssen smiled at her as he straightened himself up.

"6pm, at the entrance Ms. Campbell." he said stiffly as he walked away, towards the lifts. Serena smiled to herself as she sat back in the chair, closing her eyes. She instantly opened them again when she heard Ric saying hello to Hanssen on his way past.

"Ah, I was just about giving up on you! How was surgery?" she asked, standing up and following him to their office.

"Slight complication, nothing serious." he replied, heading to his desk and sitting down.

"Good. Listen, my bed 5...he refuses to be examined by a woman so when you get a chance, could you do it?" she grumbled, looking at her watch...5.45pm. Ric exhaled as he stood up and headed over to her.

"No problem. You okay? You look ready to drop." he commented as she yawned and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, first day back and it's taking me longer to find my feet than I thought, to be honest." Ric put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the head.

"If you need more time, all you have to do is say." She turned her head sharply and gave him a condescending look.

"I do not need more time, I will be perfectly fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off home!" she said airily as she moved to switch off her computer and shrug on her coat.

"It's alright for some! I'll go and see that patient of yours...notes?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, right...here." she said, hunting through the mess on her desk and handing him the file.

"Have a good night." he smiled as he left the room. Serena picked up her bag and headed for the door. Walking slowly down the stairwell, checking her phone for any messages, she didn't notice the solitary figure sat huddled at the foot of the stairs until she was almost right on top of them.

"Are you alright?" she said to the figure who was sat with their hood up. Slowly, the face turned towards her and she gasped. "What on earth..." Edward turned his face to her, blood covering his cheek and one eye closed. "What happened, where's Eleanor!?" she asked suddenly as she moved towards him, dropping her bag at his feet and kneeling in front of him.

"She's back at mine, she's fine." he answered as Serena reached out to lower his hood and take a proper look at his face.

"What happened?" she asked, examining his wound and looking into his eyes.

"I got into a bit of a fight...but you should see the other guy." he joked, wincing as she touched his cheek.

"Come on, you'll need that properly cleaned." She stood up, holding her hand out to him as she picked up her handbag. "Oh, wait just a minute." She hurried through the door and saw Hanssen was stood waiting for her, he turned when he heard her approaching.

"Good evening." he smiled politely as she held her hands up in front of her.

"I am so sorry, can we reschedule? Edward has turned up and he's in a bit of a state..." Hanssen held up his hand and nodded.

"Of course, don't worry, it was only a meal." he said quietly, heading for the door. "Good night Ms. Campbell." he said over his shoulder, exiting the building. Serena turned and saw Edward stood in the doorway to the stairwell, smirking.

"You can wipe that smile off your face for a start!" she snapped, returning to him and heading back up the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**(The story is drawing to a close now...only a few more chapters! Please keep reviewing, you wonderful people :) )**

**Chapter 15**

"So what exactly happened and why are you here?" she asked, as Edward flinched whilst she cleaned his wound. "Baby." she muttered and Edward smiled.

"I was here for a job interview...don't worry, it was at St. James's!" he clarified as Serena breathed a sigh of relief. "Afterwards, I went to a pub and got talking to a lovely woman, which her husband didn't like. As I was leaving he followed me out and showed me just how much he didn't like it." he said innocently.

"You weren't trying to chat-up his wife? You were just talking?" she asked sceptically.

"Exactly. I was only talking to her, I wasn't even flirting!" he protested and Serena snorted.

"Edward, that's all you _ever_ do." He turned silent and Serena changed tack. "How's Eleanor settling in?"

"Well you should know, you two talk all the bloody time!" he scoffed as she pushed her hand harder against his wound than was necessary. "OUCH!" he shouted.

"Oh sorry! Slipped." she said as she smirked. "Is the living arrangement working out from your point of view?" Edward looked up at her, he could see how much she missed her daughter.

"Well, she talks about you...a lot, which can be annoying..." he laughed as she hit him on the arm playfully. "...but I think she's enjoying herself. She went on a Fresher's Fun Day today...no idea what that entailed!"

"I'll have to ask her about it later on." she said lovingly, thinking about her daughter.

"You really miss her." Edward stated as she sighed and nodded, sitting on the bed next to him.

"For 18 years it's mostly just been me and her...I feel slightly lost without her." she admitted as Edward patted her on the knee.

"You do know you can come over anytime...I can always pop out if you want to spend time just the two of you?" She smiled as she stood up and began to clear away the equipment.

"Thanks, I'll bear that in mind!" Edward stood and pulled on his hoodie, pausing as she turned back to him. "I miss us." he said as he saw the cold look enter her eyes.

"A pity you didn't miss us when you were out sleeping with anything with a pulse." she replied acidly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"They were always just physical, I didn't _love_ any of them...not like I loved you. They meant nothing." Serena sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her hair.

"It may have meant nothing to you, but it meant a great deal to me." She turned and pulled open the curtain, walking off down the ward. She picked up her bag from the Nurses' Station and sped through the double doors towards the stairs. There was no way she was going to allow Edward to ruin her life any more.

* * *

Hanssen was sat dozing on his sofa when the doorbell rang. He opened his eyes and checked his watch, frowning. Who on earth would be calling here at 8pm? He stalked to the door and swung it wide, coming face to face with a rather tired-looking Serena Campbell.

"Hi." she said as he stood back, allowing her to enter.

"Come in." he said briskly, needing to feel her embrace. As he shut the door behind her, he turned around to see she had wandered into the living room. "Do make yourself at home." he joked as she blushed slightly. "How was Edward?" he asked, seeing her roll her eyes and drop her bag onto the floor.

"Infuriating man." she grumbled as she went to take off her coat. Hanssen stepped behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders briefly before pulling her coat off and throwing it behind him. He bent forwards and kissed the back of her neck, wrapping his arms around her stomach, smelling her shampoo and smiling. She turned to face him and they kissed gently before he pulled her into a tight hug. She relaxed against him as he rubbed her back softly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and she looked up at him, nodding.

"Very." Hanssen kissed her on the forehead as he went to the kitchen, her close behind. He switched on the oven and went to the fridge, removing a large glass dish filled with a pasta bake. Serena was shocked as he simply put the dish into the oven and turned back to her.

"What?" he asked, noticing the look on her face.

"When did you make that!?" she smiled as Hanssen blushed.

"This morning...I was hoping you'd agree to dinner tonight." She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Am I that predictable?" she breathed as he began trailing kisses down her neck.

"Not at all, I simply know how _persuasive_ I can be." he said, sliding his hands down her back and kissing her jaw. She could feel herself responding to his touch, her skin tingling. She began to breathe heavier as he reached up a hand and traced a path from her clavicle to her chest. His other hand was firmly against her lower back, supporting her. He looked her deep in the eyes as he undid the top button of her shirt, followed by the second. She glanced over at the oven, worrying about the food burning, when he reached out and flicked it onto a lower heat, smiling. He took hold of her hand and led her from the kitchen, heading for the stairs.

* * *

The alarm was blaringly loud as Serena flinched and hid her head under the pillow. She heard the silence return and slowly peeked out from her hiding place to see Hanssen smiling amusedly down at her.

"Ughh." was all she mumbled as she dropped the pillow back over her head. She suddenly felt it being lifted, as Hanssen's eyes appeared, joining her in her haven.

"Room for a small one?" he joked as he snuggled close to her.

"I wouldn't associate you with the word _small_..." she smirked as he raised his eyebrows before giving her a quick peck on the lips. She reached out and wrapped her arms around him as she pulled him close and buried her head in his chest. "Do we _have_ to get up?" she whispered as she ran her fingers down his back, feeling him shiver.

"Unfortunately, yes. Come on." Hanssen removed their pillow-shelter and threw back the duvet, seeing her flinch from the intrusion of cold air.

"Fine...but I get to shower first." she said, swinging her legs off the bed before making a dash for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" he replied as he intercepted her and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around with her giggling helplessly. He stopped and turned her to face him.

"Okay, you shower whilst I make breakfast. Deal?" She smiled coyly at him as she kissed him lightly.

"Deal."

Once they were both showered and dressed, they stood side by side in the kitchen, leaning against the counter drinking coffee and eating a piece of toast. Serena finished hers and gulped down the rest of her drink before placing it in the sink and heading to the living room, locating her bag and coat. Hanssen soon followed and picked up his briefcase from its' usual spot by the bookcase. He opened the front door, allowing her to exit first before locking up after himself. They walked to their cars which were parked side by side on Hanssen's drive before kissing quickly and entering their vehicles. Serena sat still in her car, suddenly afraid at the seemingly normal goodbye they'd shared. It was as if they did this every morning and there was nothing odd about it. She shook herself as she started the engine and reversed carefully from the driveway, heading to Holby.

* * *

As Serena was climbing out of her car, she noticed Ric heading towards her so she stood still and waited for him to reach her.

"Good morning, shall we _saunter_ on in together?" she asked cheekily as Ric sighed.

"Are you _ever_ going to stop criticising my speed?" She thought for a moment before turning to him.

"No. Shall we?" Ric laughed as he followed her through the automatic doors.

"Fancy a coffee? I'm buying." he elaborated as she turned to him, surprised.

"Well, in that case, I'd better not pass on this rare occurrence...black coffee please." she smiled sweetly as he ordered their drinks.

"Here you are." he said as he handed her the cup.

"Thank you, kind sir!" They laughed as they approached the lift, stepping in just as Hanssen entered behind them.

"Good morning." he nodded at Ric, then to Serena.

"Good morning." they chorused in return, before looking at each other and smiling.

"Did you manage to catch up with Edward last night?" Ric asked as Serena turned sharply to him.

"What do you mean, 'catch up'?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"After you'd cleaned him up, he said he was going to your house for a catch up...he never made it?" he asked innocently, taking a sip of his drink.

"No...not that I'm aware." she replied, blushing as she felt Hanssen stiffen beside her.

"Maybe he changed his mind." smiled Ric as the lift doors opened and they were greeted with an arrangement of flowers with a grinning Edward behind them. "Or maybe not." he whispered as he shot Serena a sly smile before heading onto Keller. Serena and Hanssen simply stood still, neither knowing what to say or do. Finally, Edward spoke and broke the tension.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked excitedly as he handed her the extremely large bunch of flowers.

"Well...they're..." she stuttered as she tried to overcome the shock of seeing him again. She looked towards Hanssen and saw an angry, jealous look reach his face. "My office?" she said to Edward as he nodded his head eagerly.

"Okay, whatever you say." She turned and headed to Keller, not risking looking at Hanssen again. As they entered her office, she looked sheepishly over at Ric.

"Would you mind giving us a few minutes?" she asked politely as he nodded and left the room, eyeing Edward warily. Serena dumped the flowers on her desk before turning to face him, her anger rising.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!?" she demanded as she moved her hands to her hips, staring at him in disbelief.

"I wanted to say thank you for yesterday, that's all." he said calmly as he stared right back at her.

"Do you have _any_ idea how this looks!? You do realise that was the Director of Surgery stood next to me at the lift? Goodness knows what he's going to think now!" she spat as she took a breath and Edward approached her.

"Hey, look I'm sorry...I didn't mean to cause any trouble for you...wait...you're dating the Director of Surgery!?" he exclaimed as she fumed, glaring at him. "I _did_ call round last night, but I guess you were out. Look, I'm heading home later today and thought I'd say goodbye, that's all."

"Fine, goodbye." she snapped as she turned to move around her desk, but Edward reached out and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Serena, wait..." She turned back to face him, he was looking at her with a tinge of sadness about him. "Let me ask you one thing...is it too late?" She stared at him, dumbfounded as he leant in closer and she felt her heart begin to race.

"Too late...too late for what?" she mumbled as he inched closer. He gently took hold of the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Serena froze, her emotions flying everywhere before she gently pushed him away from her. "Please don't do that." she said quietly as he hung his head and stepped backwards.

"Sorry. I'm sorry for everything...for hurting you, for being a rubbish father to Eleanor and an even worse husband to you. I really hope this Boss of yours can treat you the way you deserve, because you're an amazing woman." he smiled sadly as he turned and headed for the door.

"Edward..." she said as he turned expectantly. She picked up the flowers and handed them back to him, smiling gently as he opened the door and left. She let out a deep breath as she leant against the edge of her desk, composing herself. Ric's head poked around the door as she looked up and shrugged sadly. He moved over to her and took her in his arms, allowing her to relax against him. "I need some air." she said suddenly as she stood up and left the room. She didn't want to risk bumping into Hanssen, so she took the rear stairwell and exited through the back entrance. She walked through the gardens until she felt the cold reach right through to her bones. She felt completely and utterly lost. She had wanted him to kiss her, she realised, but once he had, all she could think about was Hanssen. She'd imagined it was Hanssen kissing her, until she'd sobered and realised who it _really _was and pushed him away. She was staring at the trees on the edge of the green when she felt a coat being placed around her shoulders. She jumped as she looked up and saw Hanssen looking down at her, concern etched upon his face. "Don't say anything." she said quietly as she closed her eyes and stood silently next to him, feeling the heat radiating from his body.

Several minutes passed before Hanssen cleared his throat and knew he had to say something.

"This may very well be a stupid question...but are you alright?" he asked, watching her carefully as she opened her eyes and turned towards him.

"Not really." she admitted as she sighed.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked gently as he placed a hand on her arm in a caring gesture. She looked up at him and knew it was now or never.

"I think I'm in love with you." she said nervously, waiting for his reaction. He looked taken aback as he cleared his throat and looked away. She scolded herself for her stupidity as she silently took off his coat, handing it back to him and heading back to the hospital. She'd only taken a few steps when he appeared beside her.

"You can't say something like that and then walk away." He sounded odd, frightened, she thought.

"Look Henrik, I am really not in the mood to have my emotions trampled all over _again_ today...so just forget what I said, it was silly." she said hurriedly as she sped up her walk, trying to get away from him.

"Serena, I can't..." he began but didn't know how to finish the sentence. She turned and looked at him as they came to a stop, reaching for his hand and squeezing it gently.

"Henrik, I understand. You don't have to say anything. I apologise for what I said...please forget it." she urged as she spun and headed for the rear doors...Hanssen staring after her.

As she entered the hospital, her chest felt tight and her breathing was becoming more and more difficult. She began to hyperventilate as she reached a hand to her chest, heading towards the female toilets. She crashed through the door, locking herself in one of the cubicles, before collapsing onto the closed toilet seat and bursting into tears.


	16. Chapter 16

**(Very tempted to leave the story here...but who knows, I may be tempted for one more chapter! Thanks for the reviews...keep 'em coming!)**

**Chapter 16**

Hanssen was heading back to his office as he saw Michael Spence heading towards him.

"Mr. Hanssen!" he greeted cheerily as Hanssen smiled stiffly in return. "Any idea where Ms. Campbell is? She appears to have gone AWOL." he said exasperatedly as Hanssen continued walking past him.

"I have no idea, Mr. Spence." he said, wishing that wasn't the truth. He slumped down the corridor, returning to his office.

Michael watched him go, noticing something was wrong. He decided to go in the direction Hanssen had come from, descending the stairs quickly. As he reached the ground floor, he turned to the right, heading along the corridor. As he neared the female toilets, he could hear sobbing coming from within. He paused outside, placing his ear to the door before knocking lightly. "Serena?" he asked gently as he entered the toilets, noticing instantly she must be in the only closed cubicle.

"Michael..." she sniffed "...surely even you know the difference between the women's and men's toilets?" she asked tersely as he smiled.

"I must have gotten lost. Will you open the door please?" he coaxed as he leant against the wall opposite. After a few moments the door opened and Serena emerged, red-eyed but standing tall.

"What is it you want?" she demanded as she stood in the doorway, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What I _want_ is to know why you're upset." he said simply as he tilted his head.

"I'm not. I'm fine now." she stated as she headed to the sinks and ran the tap, splashing water onto her face, before gently dabbing it dry with a paper towel.

"Serena...come on." He kept staring at her until she exhaled loudly and turned to face him.

"It was nothing Michael, Mr. Hanssen and I had a disagreement, that's all."

"You guys are always having disagreements but I have never seen you get upset before." he said gently, willing her to open up to him. "I'm not Michael Spence in here, I'm just Michael...your friend." he said simply as she bit her bottom lip.

"I...Hanssen and I...we've been, _seeing_ each other." she said warily as Michael nodded understandingly.

"Okay, so what happened?" She took a deep breath as she chuckled and shook her head, looking down at the floor.

"I said something stupid...but the way he reacted..." she trailed off as Michael stepped closer to her.

"You love him?" he asked pointedly as she looked him in the eyes and nodded slowly.

"I think I do, yes." said sadly. "Which is ridiculous because he's clearly not capable of reciprocating those feelings! Why, Michael, why do I do this to myself!?" she said angrily as she leant back against the cool wall, closing her eyes.

"These feelings just happen, you can't choose where and when they happen, or with whom...they burst out of nowhere." He leant against the wall next to her, putting his hands in his pockets. "With Annalese and I, it was _crazy_! I'd never felt anything like that for anyone before...or since." he concluded, shrugging his shoulders. "Most of the time, I think you only really get one shot...you can't let it go without trying...that's all you _can _do...try." Serena looked at him and smiled, reaching for his hand, linking their fingers.

"I had no idea you were such an old romantic, Michael." she smirked as he gave her a playful smile.

"Yeah, well, tell anyone and I'll destroy you." he laughed as she snorted. "Ready to head back?" She nodded as he headed for the door, holding it open for her. As they stepped out into the corridor, Michael remembered why he'd been looking for her in the first place. "Ah, I could do with your assistance on AAU...we're pretty manic down there and there's a case I could use your _expertise_ on."

"Lead the way, Mr. Spence." she smiled, as they headed to AAU, side by side.

* * *

"Mr. Gleeson, you have a _pipe_ imbedded in your _thigh_...unless you want to possibly bleed to death and cause yourself irreparable damage, I suggest you _lie still_ and allow my colleague here to take a look." Serena spoke loudly to the elderly patient who was clearly intoxicated. Michael looked up at her as Mr. Gleeson stopped fighting them and lay still.

"Right, let's have a look what we got here." Michael leaned in closer to the wound, assessing the damage as Serena attempted to keep the patient calm.

"There, that's better, thank you. Can you tell me how this happened, Mr. Gleeson?" He looked up at her with wide eyes as he lolled his head, attempting to nod.

"I was...walking my path at home...this idiot next door...always junk everywhere..." he flinched in pain as Michael felt the surrounding area of the wound.

"Sorry, my bad!" he said as he returned to assessing the wound.

"So you fell in your garden? The piping was on the ground?" she asked as he nodded vigorously. "Alright Mr. Gleeson, you just stay calm and relax okay?" she smiled reassuringly at him as she went and stood opposite Michael, peering down at the length of pipe protruding from his leg. "What do you reckon?" she asked him quietly.

"The positioning of the pipe could potentially have speared straight through the Femoral Artery...if so, you know as well as I do that he could be suffering a massive internal bleed." Serena nodded her head, looking over to the nurse who was standing next to Mr. Gleeson, keeping him calm.

"Right, morphine." she said as she turned back to Michael. "Take him straight through to X-Ray, we need to know exactly what's going on in there." she turned, taking off her gloves and picking up the phone, calling the X-Ray department. Having secured a slot, she nodded over at Michael who okayed the porters to wheel the bed down the ward.

"Be right back, Ms. Campbell...maybe you could take care of _that_?" he gestured over his shoulder at a young girl throwing up. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she picked up a kidney dish and headed towards the intoxicated youth.

As Serena was busy tucking the young girl into her bed and setting up an IV of fluids, she heard Michael re-enter the ward behind her.

"Right! Ms. Campbell, we have one lucky old man here!" he said happily, coming to stand beside her as they watched the porters put Mr. Gleeson's bed back gently. "We believe the pipe missed all major vessels, including the Femoral Artery. It very narrowly missed his femur and the pulses in his leg are okay."

"Good. Now, how do you propose we remove the pipe? It's going to be risky, we don't want to puncture any arteries." Michael folded his arms as he looked over at the man, thinking.

"What do you think?" he asked as Serena turned to him, surprised. "You're the expert!" he chuckled as she frowned at him.

"Get him prepped for Theatre, Mr. Spence. If you're good, you can assist." she smiled playfully as she headed to get changed into her scrubs.

Michael and Serena stood pondering just how to go about removing the pipe as the anaesthetist worked his magic on Mr. Gleeson.

"One way, would be to cut it flush with the skin where it's come out of the wound and then pull it back..." Michael mused.

"Yes, but do you have any equipment capable of cutting a metal pipe?" she asked as Michael swore. "I think our best option, is to clean the end that's gone through and then simply pull it back." she said as she held the X-Ray up in front of her. "Of course there's still a chance that the pipe _has_ pierced a hole in the artery and is the only thing holding it together." she paused as she stared at the X-Ray.

"I think that's our only option right now." Michael agreed as she sighed and nodded at him.

"Right, can you get me some tubing? We'll need to feed it through as we remove the pipe, cleaning the inside of the wound." Michael headed swiftly to the supply cupboard as Serena put on her surgical mask and entered the Theatre.

Having cleaned the pipe and surrounding area and after ensuring there were emergency bloods on standby, should Mr. Gleeson need it, and ensuring the tubing was in place, Serena was ready to begin.

"Okay, let's do this nice and slowly." Michael watched as she carefully slid the pipe back through his thigh, pushing the tube through after it. The pipe exited the wound and there appeared to be no further bleeding. "Looks like the artery's intact." she breathed, relaxing slightly. She handed the pipe to Michael as she checked the wound for any further damage. "No obvious injury to nerve or bone." she said happily.

"Wow, this guy is one lucky dude." Michael observed as Serena raised her eyebrow.

"Indeed he is. Right, I just need to clean the wound thoroughly and then we're all done here." she smiled at Michael as he bowed down to her jokingly.

"Leaving the wound open?" he asked and she nodded.

"He'll need to remain an inpatient for a couple of days. There's still the risk of infection." she replied as she finished the cleansing and stood back. "Right, Michael, he's all yours!" She headed for the doors, noticing Hanssen was stood at the glass, watching. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she walked past him towards the sinks. "Mr. Hanssen, I didn't realise you had an interest in drunks impaling themselves on pipes!" she said sarcastically as she removed her gown and washed her hands.

"I simply wanted to ensure the procedure was going to plan...I understand there was some concern with regards to the condition of the Femoral Artery." he explained as she leant against the sinks, folding her arms.

"Well, it all went to plan. You can go now." she said authoritatively as he nodded stiffly before turning on his heels and vanishing. She sighed heavily as she removed her scrub cap and headed back out onto AAU.

* * *

It was after 7pm when Serena finally made her way to her car, wanting nothing more than to fall into bed, probably still fully-clothed. She unlocked the door and threw her bag across tiredly, not noticing that Hanssen's car was still next to hers, until he got out and made his presence known. She looked up at him and leant against her car, grumbling, as she rubbed her face tiredly.

"Henrik, I am too tired for this now, can we talk another..." She didn't get to continue as he brought his lips down onto hers to silence her. As he pulled back, he saw the pain he'd caused her as her eyes locked with his.

"Serena, please just listen. I was an idiot." she snorted and he shot her a disapproving look before continuing. "I was wrapped up thinking about your ex-husband showing up, with flowers, wondering what that meant...I just wasn't expecting you to say what you did, _when_ you did." he said slowly, taking her hands in his. "The truth is, I know what I should have said, what I _wanted_ to say. I've known for weeks how I feel about you...I'm just not very good at voicing it." She reached up and stroked his cheek, smiling encouragingly.

"You don't need to voice it." she said, but he shook his head.

"I know I don't _need_ to...I _want _to. Serena Campbell, you drive me insane, you bring out a side of me I thought was long-since dead and I hate being apart from you." She held her breath as she tried to prepare herself for what was coming. "I _love_ you." he said earnestly as she broke into a smile and exhaled loudly.

"I love _you_." she replied as they embraced tightly, kissing passionately. They stood holding each other for a few minutes before Hanssen spoke.

"May I spend the night with you?" He looked down, gazing into her eyes. She nodded and turned to get into her car. "Ah, no. I think _I'll_ drive...I doubt very much we'd get there in one piece if I allowed you to drive in your current state." Serena let out a yawn and reached into the car for her handbag before locking it and climbing into Hanssen's. As they were leaving the car park, he reached over and took hold of her hand, linking her fingers with his.


End file.
